Catch 22
by 13hexe
Summary: Sakura não é fraca porque não tem força. Ela é fraca porque eles a protegem. Sakura-centric. Tradução.
1. Porque caímos, Bruce?

**Frase do Capítulo 1: **"Porque caímos, Bruce? Para que possamos aprender a nos reerguer."—_Alfred para Bruce em _Batman Begins.

.

.

Título: Catch 22

Autora: JanuaryEclipses

Rating: T (ou PG-13)

Sumário: Sakura não é fraca porque não tem força. Ela é fraca porque eles a protegem. Sakura-centric.

Pares: Nenhum (ainda)

Disclaimer: Eu não sou possuo Naruto e nem Catch 22.

**Alerta de Spoiler: Esse capítulo contém spoilers do episódio 10 ao 220. Isso também inclui o terceiro filme de Naruto. Você foi avisado(a).**

Capítulo 1: Porque Caímos, Bruce?

.

.

Eles nunca a viram como uma lutadora.

Sasuke estava ocupado demais pondo o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros. Ele a protegia por culpa de não poder ter feito o mesmo por sua família. Vivia desdenhando o quão fraca e irritante ela era, o que era a mais pura verdade, porque Sasuke nunca amenizava _nada_. Quando Sakura era mais nova, achava que era romântico quando ele a protegia. Achava que isso significava que ele se importava com ela. E de um jeito, ele realmente se importava, mas não como ela queria. A protegia, porque ela não conseguia se proteger. Algo como ser o dever deum _homem _proteger uma mulher, mas o fato era que eles deviam estar no mesmo patamar, e Sasuke pulou alguns níveis.

Naruto a adorava demais para deixá-la se machucar de alguma forma. Ele pulava na frente dela quando Sasuke não podia, e se ela ficasse com um arranhão se quer, surtaria e se culparia por ter permitido que se machucasse. Naruto e Sasuke duvidavam de sua habilidade de se proteger. Se você perguntasse a ele, Naruto diria que um rosto bonito não precisava ficar sujo por nada. Apesar de ser mais forte no Sasuke, ambos possuíam um ar em sua presença que dizia claramente: "Nos dê um minuto, mulher, os homens tão trabalhando aqui." Naruto era como seu irmão, e era tão obsessivo e protetor quanto um. Ele a enchia de atenção ao invés de se oferecer para ajudá-la a treinar, e muitas vezes até a distraía nos treinos. Sakura ficou pra trás.

Kakashi martelava a ideia de trabalho em equipe em suas cabeças desde o primeiro dia. No entanto, "trabalho em equipe" implica uma igualdade entre seus membros, uma igualdade não expressa por Kakashi. Ele focava em treinar Sasuke e Naruto, que mostravam um grande potencial em tudo que faziam. Sakura era intelectualmente inteligente, o que era o tipo de inteligente que o sábio e experiente Kakashi sabia que não a levaria muito longe no mundo Shinobi. Os meninos tinham a esperteza de rua, e Kakashi notou isso rápido. Quando ela claramente ganhou deles no exercício de escalar árvores, ele estava internamente orgulhoso, mas chocado que ela havia derrotado os garotos. Fizera uma nota mental de que ela seria excepcional em jutsus, mas treinos simples eram um assunto diferente. O sensei de cabelos prateados sempre fez com que Naruto e Sasuke lutassem um contra o outro para que pudesse lutar contra Sakura, garantindo que ela não se machucasse. Ele nunca permitiu que ela tivesse algum tipo de desafio, e a ingênua Sakura não conseguia notar a diferença.

.

.

Sakura olhou pra baixo, rindo enquanto seus companheiros a encaravam surpreendidos. Pra ser honesta ela não acreditava que fosse ser capaz de fazer, mas então seu pé meio que... Grudou. Ela se sentiu suficientemente confiante quando sentiu seu chakra se acumular em seu pé, mas até então, já havia se sentindo confiante antes e nada acontecera.

Ela quase gritou de felicidade quando simplesmente teve que andar pela árvore.

"Oh? Parece que quem tem o melhor controle de chakra é Sakura, a garota." Kakashi disse. Naruto começou a elogiá-la do chão... Mas Sasuke se virou irritado.

_O que foi?_ Ela se perguntou. _O que foi que eu fiz? Porque ele não ta me elogiando?_

Ela suspirou sentada no galho, quando na verdade devia estar feliz por ter conseguido. Foi um dos únicos momentos em que ela se sentiu superior aos seus companheiros.

.

.

A luta contra Zabuza tinha dado uma carga de adrenalina nela, e ela ficou com o trabalho de proteger o cliente. Ficara orgulhosa de si mesma na hora porque havia ficado com o trabalho mais importante, o de proteger Tazuna, que estava sob a tutela da própria Konoha!

Mas mais tarde ela pensaria, proteger do _que_?

Naruto e Sasuke tinham que lidar com Haku, enquanto Kakashi lutaria contra Zabuza. Não havia mais nenhuma outra ameaça para o cliente. Ela estava presa no trabalho de ficar fora do caminho dos homens, e eles tinham dado uma desculpa para que ela se sentisse útil.

Na hora, ela realmente se sentiu útil. Mas então, o amor de sua vida sucumbiu, perto demais da morte, e ela se sentiu completamente inútil.

.

.

Sakura estava orgulhosa de si mesma quando viu através da ilusão de Iruka quando ele disse pra ela não se juntar ao time no Exame Chuunin. Pra ser honesta, ela não teria visto se não conhecesse Sasuke tão bem como conhecia por ser uma fangirl.

Esse orgulho aumentou quando Sasuke reconheceu suas habilidades com Genjutsu, e mais uma vez quando Kakashi os encontrou na porta e disse que estava orgulhoso deles por terem vindo. Sentiu que realizou algo de verdade quando conseguiu fazer que o exame escrito inteiro sem colar. Apesar de achar que depois daí, tudo foi de mal a pior.

Sendo uma garota menininha demais, Sakura não sabia nada de como sobreviver num lugar como a Floresta da Morte. Estava surtando internamente por ter que fazer xixi na floresta, quando na verdade devia estar preocupada com o inimigo a espreita em cada canto. Ela não fora capaz de ver Orochimaru que havia feito um henge para parecer Naruto. Não foi capaz de se libertar de um simples Genjutsu, uma técnica que dizia ser sua especialidade. Até mesmo Naruto se juntara a luta e perdera, o que teria sido mais honrável do que apenas assistir tudo como um filme. Ela não conseguiu nem ao menos lutar quando Sasuke foi ferido, apenas ficou no galho. Foi Sasuke quem fez tudo, Sakura foi apenas sua torcida.

Sua única consolação foi abraçar Sasuke depois que o Selo Amaldiçoado apareceu em seu pescoço, isso porque era a única coisa que podia oferecer a ele: conforto. Era a única coisa que enfiavam na cabeça dela desde que pudera se lembrar. Olhe os homens, cumprindo seus deveres de proteger este país, trate-os bem. Olhe os homens, cuide bem deles.

Quando os ninjas do Som vieram procurando Sasuke, Sakura viu sua chance. Ela lutou porque agora _ela_ estava protegendo_ eles_, depois de tudo que tinham feito por ela, não podia decepcioná-los agora.

E então veio uma confiança quando ela cortou seu cabelo, seu precioso cabelo que havia deixado crescer porque Sasuke gostava de garotas com cabelo cumprido. Mas faria qualquer coisa por seu time, e ela sabia que eles fariam qualquer coisa pra salvá-la. Eles haviam arriscado suas vidas por ela mais de uma vez. Fúria e determinação brilhavam em seus olhos, ela lutou contra o inimigo com cada fibra de seu ser. Doía, e o sangue escorria de seus ferimentos mais rápido do que queria admitiu, mas era inteligente, e enganou o tolo ninja do Som.

Mesmo dando seu melhor, ela ainda acabou a mercê de Zaku. Lee se machucara a protegendo. E cortando seu (longo, brilhoso, maravilhoso) cabelo na tentativa de salvar as pessoas que amava num momento de força, agora parecia ser em vão enquanto esperava pelo golpe final.

Felizmente, ela tinha o InoShikaCho para salvá-la. Estava acostumada com isso, pessoas a salvando. Ela cuidava de seus companheiros enquanto o outro time lutava contra os ninjas inimigos, se denegrindo o tempo todo por ainda ser tão fraca.

E então...

"Sakura, quem fez isso com você?"

Sasuke veio para salvá-la. De novo.

Ela queria acreditar que ele se importava com ela, e as palavras fora de contexto fariam qualquer romântica se derreter, mas o horror em frente a ela dispersava qualquer noção romântica que ela tinha. Isso não era justiça, era _vingança_. Ela nem ao menos sabia quem esse garoto era, com tanto desejo por sangue em seus olhos. A deixou sem ar, e não no bom sentido.

E pela primeira vez, Sakura salvou Sasuke. Dele mesmo.

Ela o segurou quando a maldição dispersou. _Ah Sasuke-kun! O que está acontecendo com você?_

"Sakura-chan! Seu cabelo!" Naruto arruinou o momento com sua voz escandalosa.

"É... Não era prático, então eu apenas cortei."

Ela não o faria se preocupar. Ela seria forte. Por eles.

.

.

Sua luta com Ino contou a Kakashi que talvez ela não fosse tão fraca como achavam.

A força de Sakura estava em sua mente. Sasuke e Naruto a superavam em força física e resistência, mas Sakura superava os dois com suas capacidades mentais.

Mas ninguém sabia _que_ capacidades eram essas.

Cada um dos alunos de Kakashi tinham suas assinaturas. Sasuke era angustiado e fechado. Naruto era perdido, mas feliz na maior parte do tempo. Sakura era tão bipolar que era assustador.

Todos já tinham visto seu "outro lado", majoritariamente perto de Naruto. Aquele que se irritava fácil e era forte _pra caramba_, mas ninguém sabia do que o "outro lado" era realmente capaz. Não até sua mente, sua única força real, fora tomada por sua melhor amiga da infância. Com o encorajamento de Naruto, ela expeliu o _Shintenshin no Jutsu _de Ino do seu corpo, uma coisa que ninguém tinha ouvido falar ser possível.

Apesar de Sakura ter sido a única componente do time 7 que não avançou pra rodada final, ela foi a aluna de que Kakashi mais se orgulhou.

.

.

Para a garota de cabelo rosa, a luta com Gaara foi um borrão. Tudo que conseguia lembrar era seu sensei a salvando no estádio, e depois tentando e falhando em proteger Sasuke contra o monstruoso irmão da Terra.

Sua decisão se solidificou como nunca havia antes. Ela talvez não fosse uma desistente, mas estava de_ saco cheio_ de ser fraca.

.

.

Ela se lembra do jeito que Sasuke abriu os olhos quando acordou de seu coma. Tonto. Desorientado. Na verdade, ele estava tão fora de si que provavelmente nem tinha notado que ela o estava abraçando, chorando em seu ombro. Ela estava doente de preocupação, e num intervalo de segundos ele foi curado por uma mulher voluptuosa. Ela queria ser forte daquele jeito, por Sasuke. Até por Naruto. Parecia que a cada passo que dava, seus companheiros de time já tinham dado mil de uma vez só. Era o suficiente pra acabar não só com seu ego, mas também seu orgulho.

Não foi a primeira vez que sentiu que não pertencia ali. Ela sentia com frequência que deviar ser uma Shinobi Tática, se é que isso existia. Medir a trajetória de uma kunai com a velocidade perfeito do vento num ângulo de 45 graus. Ela pertencia ao ideal mundo perfeito. Não pertencia aqui.

Na verdade, quando Sasuke veio à ela num frenzi, perguntando se ela sabia onde Naruto estava, murmurando algo sobre Itachi, ela pensou, "Quem é Itachi?" O que apenas serviu pra provar o quão pouco ela sabia sobre seus companheiros.

.

.

Sasuke odiava bullies, exceto quando ele era o bully. E ele era o tipo de bully com boa intenção. Riram de Sakura quando ela disse que Sasuke conseguiria bater num bando de ladrões que tentavam assaltar um senhor. Ela gostava do fato de ter sido capaz de acalmar o nervos do dono loja na Terra do Chá, e então manter-se confiante enquanto sabia que aqueles três ladrões não tinham chance contra um Sasuke de 13 anos. Ele intimidava as pessoas, e com um bom motivo. Ela imaginou que ele sempre carregaria um ar de realeza com ele. Garotas o viam por sua beleza, e então o afastavam quando começavam a realmente conhecê-lo. Ele era mau-humorado e arrogante e não era uma pessoa muito legal de se andar com.

Mas se você ficasse por perto tempo o suficiente, era capaz de ver um lado dele que só uma minoria privilegiada conseguia ver. Um Sasuke desarmado que te reconhecia como amigo. Você nunca se sentia intimidado, sempre confortável em sua presença. Você era protegido. Sakura, depois de um ano, sentiu que finalmente tinha alcançado esse estágio, apesar de que em comparação com Naruto ela era a última.

Em missões de escolta, Sakura normalmente ficava com o trabalho de proteger o cliente. Isso era designado por Kakashi, para que ele, Sasuke e Naruto pudessem lutar contra os inimigos. Nessa missão, Kakashi não tava aqui, mas Sakura assumiu a posição de qualquer forma, protegendo Morino Idate. O estilo de Naruto era muito dinâmico pra ficar num lugar só por muito temo, e Sasuke era rápido demais e muito valioso pra ficar em um único lugar. Apenas Sakura tinha paciência e os reflexos pra proteger o cliente. Era mais fácil desviar quando você fica em constante movimento, mas ficar parado por muito tempo colocava um alvo vermelho nas suas costas.

Era _realmente_ irritante quando esse cliente era muito desafiador e se recusava a ouvir qualquer coisa que você fala.

Ninjas da chuva estavam em todos os lugares e o barco estava sendo rapidamente consumido pelas chamas.

"Vai, Idate!" Sakura gritou.

"Não! Vocês vão me usar como isca!"

Clones estavam os cercando. Com uma surpreendente explosão de força que ela não sabia que tinha, Sakura levantou o mastro principal do deque e acabou com os clones. "Nós nunca te usaremos como isca." Sakura disse para o homem assustado. "Agora vá, nós estamos..."

Havia uma kunai indo na direção de Idate, e Sakura mal teve tempo de bloqueá-la. A faca a cortou no braço, e ela ouviu gritos de preocupação de seus companheiros. "Vá, Idate."

E esse era o outro motivo pelo qual sempre a deixavam encarregada do cliente. Porque ela conseguia acabar com seus medos como ninguém.

.

.

"Eu te amo tanto!" Ela gritou pra Sasuke. "Me leve com você."

_Porque eu também quero ser forte._

Mas ela ainda era fraca, e portanto inútil para seu único e verdadeiro amor. Isso doía mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Sakura, obrigado."

Mais tarde ela pensaria cinicamente, _Porque está me agradecendo? Você não nada pelo que me agradecer. Eu não fiz nada pra te ajudar, Sasuke-kun._

Ela nunca saberia o porque dele realmente agradecê-la, mas esperava que quando ele voltasse, dissesse pra ela.

.

.

"Eu o trarei de volta, Sakura-chan! É uma promessa de vida!"

_Você está me deixando aqui?_ Sakura queria gritar pra ele. _Porque você está levando _eles?_ Eles mal conhecem o Sasuke! Ele é meu—nosso—companheiro! Não deles!_

Mas era seu dever como ninja sorrir e concordar com olhos marejados.

.

.

Sakura torcia suas mãos, andando pelo quarto. Eles estavam a procura de Sasuke, e ela não estava com eles.

_É tudo minha culpa. _Ela pensou. _Se ao menos eu tivesse o parado a tempo... Se eu fosse menos irritante... Mais forte... Ele teria ficado? Se..._

Os pensamentos da rosada foram interrompidos quando um sentimento d vazio se apoderou de seu peito. Algo estava errado. Algo estava terrivelmente errado, e Sasuke e Naruto estavam bem no meio disso.

Sakura abriu sua janela e olhou para a rua, vendo Kakashi andar com seu livro. Era só porque ela o conhecia que sabia que ele também estava nervoso, a mão que segurava o livro estava mais apertada que o normal, e ele parecia que estava se contorcendo pra fazer algo. Sakura pulou, gritando o nome dele.

"Você tem que achá-los, Kakashi-sensei!" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ela. "Por favor, tem algo _errado_!"

"Sakura, eles provavelmente estão lutando. É claro que tem..."

Fios rosas voaram quando Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Não... Eu sei disso, mas, Eu não consigo explicar, mas tem algo muito errado."

"Como sabe?"

Sakura pôs a mão onde o vazio dentro dela a comia por dentro. "_Dói_, Kakashi-sensei."

Seu sensei vagarosamente deixou o livro de lado. "Vou falar com a Hokage e ver o que posso fazer."

"Obrigada."

E no dia seguinte, Naruto entrou na vila nas costas de Kakashi, inconsciente e não muito distante da morte.

.

.

A chance de Sakura ir com Naruto e Jiraiya para resgatar Sasuke finalmente chegara. Naruto ficou preso na barreira, e Sakura estava completamente estática.

_Não posso fazer nada._ Ela pensou enquanto Naruto estava sendo esmagado de vagar na frente dela. _Nada mudou! Ainda não sirvo pra nada!_

As garras de Arashi vieram abaixo com força pra esmagar Sasame, mas Sakura se preparou. Ela desviou as armas com uma kunai, e endureceu os olhos para não mostrar medo como Sasuke e Naruto faziam. _Sou uma ninja! Uma shinobi de Konoha! Me recuso a ser fraca! Shannaro!_

Seus olhos estavam cheios de ira.

_Não vou deixar você ganhar. Darei minha vida antes de deixá-lo ganhar!_

"Sakura!" Sasame disse surpresa.

"Sa-ku-ra. Cuidado ou você vai primeiro, é isso que quer?" Arashi, ou melhor, o monstro que se apoderara dele, rugiu pra ela.

Ela o encarou com fúria. "A morte não é algo de que se deva ter medo, Sasame me ensinou isso!" As garras mortais estavam se fechando em seu pescoço, mas ela ainda o encarou com raiva. "Pior que a morte é ter uma vida que não ajuda ninguém. Não tenho medo de morrer dando minha vida pra ajudar alguém importante pra mim!"

Mas Naruto não a deixaria morrer.

Ela conseguiu ver o quão Naruto era forte quando estava realmente determinado. Ele passou pela barreira e derrotou o inimigo de uma só vez e saiu praticamente ileso.

"Naruto!" _Você ta a salvo! Graças—_

"Prometa-me que nunca mais fará isso. Nenhuma vida deve ser jogada fora, nem mesmo pelo bem de outra pessoa."

Ela estava sendo _repreendida_? Por _Naruto_? A ideia de que ele estava dando uma bronca nela a deixou embaraçada e envergonhada. Mas então, algo ocorreu a ela.

_Maldição! É meu dever como Shinobi arriscar minha vida. Naruto, pare de me proteger! Não quero que você tenha que—_

Seu pensamento foi interrompido quando Jiraiya chegou.

Indo pra casa, ela refletiu. "Arashi estava certo, eu sou só peso morto."

"Você ta me _zoando_?" Naruto finalmente falou. "Se você não tivesse se arriscado daquele jeito, eu não teria força pra continuar! Você foi incrível!"

"Valeu, Naruto." _Mesmo que seja da boca pra fora._

_Tudo o que eu queria era proteger alguém importante pra mim..._

E então caiu a ficha.

Ela ia fazer algo sobre isso.

"Entre."

"Hokage-sama." Sakura disse com confiança. "Quero me tornar sua aprendiz."

_Eu vou jogar a outra Sakura fora. Pra sempre._

Ela não permitiria mais que seu destino ficasse nas mãos dos outros.

.

.

Sakura não viu mais Naruto constantemente. Ele saía em missões enquanto Sakura ficava na vila pra desenvolver seus ninjutsus médicos. Ela não saía da vila há pelo menos um mês, e estava começando a ficar entediada. Estava começando a sentir realmente mal por todos os animais que não conseguia salvar. Ela havia matado tantos peixes nas últimas duas semanas...

No entanto, todo seu treinamento valeu a pena quando um dia, indo pra casa, ela encontrou um pássaro que estava morrendo na frente da vitrine de uma loja. Obviamente ele tinha batido no vidro e ela mal podia o ver respirando. O fato de ele estar de lado também não era uma boa coisa. O dono da loja saiu com uma pá de lixo, e Sakura notou com horror que ele ia se livrar do pobre animal.

"Espere!" Sakura gritou. "Não mate!"

"É ruim pros negócios, garotinha. E, aliás, estarei acabando com seu sofrimento."

"Só me de um minuto..." e ela agachou ao lado do pássaro, chakra verde envolvendo suas mãos. Ela sentiu a asa e costela quebrada, e cuidadosamente as remendou. Ela se levantou com a respiração presa, e sentiu algo como alívio espalhar por si quando o passarinha ficou em pé, ficou tonto por um segundo, e voou pra longe.

O dono ficou encarando o pássaro incrédulo, e Sakura sorriu.

.

.

Sakura finalmente teve chance de escapar da vila quando Tsunade a levou pra uma área desolada do Leste de Konoha. A rosada suspeitava que ela apenas estava fazendo isso para que pudesse escapar do monte de papelada em sua mesa.

O lugar era rochoso e Sakura torceu o nariz para o cheiro não identificada pairando no ar.

"Soque o chão, Sakura."

Sakura inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

"Concentre chakra em seu punho, e soque."

Então Sakura fez, e ficou satisfeita quando um buraco considerável apareceu sobre seu punho. Ela olhou para Tsunade esperando elogios, mas encontrou apenas o olhar desinteressado da mais velha. "Isso foi patético, Sakura."

Sakura abriu a boca para sua mentora. Foi só sua primeira vez! O que você esperava?!

"Fique atrás de mim." Quando a rosada ficou atrás dela, Tsunade socou o chão, sem nem por metade da força que Sakura havia posto. A aprendiz de médica-nin cambaleou quando o mundo a seu redor tremeu, e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo. Quando olhou para destruição rochas estavam em todos os cantos, surgindo do chão em formatos aleatórios, e havia uma _cratera_ no chão que devia ser tão fundo quanto a Montanha dos Hokages era alta. Ela ficou de boca aberta de novo.

"Agora, Sakura, tente de novo."

.

.

Sakura se forçou a sorrir quando Michiru, príncipe do País da Lua, se aproximou e ficou obviamente a admirando. O porco era um homem que gastava sem nenhum senso de responsabilidade e adquiriu uma antipatia instantânea por ele. Porém, ficou surpresa pela atenção, ninguém em Konoha (pelo menos nenhum garoto, a não ser Lee) lhe dava um segundo olhar. Imaginou que os intimidava, o que infelizmente não acontecia com esse homem porque acabara de conhecê-lo.

"Você é mesmo uma ninja, mesmo sendo tão fofa?"

_Quantos anos você tem mesmo? _Sakura perguntou em sua cabeça. Ela conseguia sentir a agitação de Naruto e Lee.

**Shannaro! **Inner Sakura protestou. **Olhe além do cabelo rosa, seu babaca! Eu vou te matar!**

"Ela é nova, mas é excelente." Kakashi jurou por ela. E ela sentiu seu orgulho inflar um pouco. Nem ele fazia ideia em qual era seu treinamento com Tsunade, e ela estava ansiosa pra surpreender todos seus amigos e companheiros de equipe.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, donzela." E ele a cumprimentou, acariciando as costas de sua mão com a dele. Naruto e Lee continuaram os encarando, inconformados. Sakura gelou por um momento e então se forçou a sorrir.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

O rosto do príncipe adquiriu um adorável tom roxo enquanto Sakura balançava suas mãos com um aperto mais forte que o necessário. Ela o deixou ir quando achou que tinha aprendido a lição. Seu time riu, e ela recebeu um olhar repreendedor de Kakashi antes que seu único olho adquirisse um brilho divertido.

"E," Kakashi explicou. "Ela é mais forte que a maioria dos adultos, também."

_Oh Kakashi-sensei, _Sakura pensou divertida. _Você não sabe nem a metade._

.

.

Naruto foi embora há algumas horas atrás com Jiraiya pra treinar por tempo indeterminado. Sakura observava a estrada pra fora de Konoha com olhos tristes.

Tsunade pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro.

"É para o melhor, Sakura."

"Não parece." Ela contava com o suporte de Naruto pra conseguir continuar.

"Eu sei como está se sentindo, mas você tem que confiar em mim nessa. Meus companheiros eram homens também."

"Mas você pode socar crateras no chão. Aposto que nunca te deixaram pra trás."

"Mas ainda sou mulher, Sakura. Qualquer companheiro homem vai proteger a mulher, não importa o quão forte ela seja. Agora eles se foram e você não tem ninguém pra te proteger mais." Seus olhos âmbares encontraram verdes. "Eu sei como professores homem tratam suas alunas mulheres, e já passou da hora de você arriscar seu pescoço. Você vai se machucar, sangrar, e provavelmente vai fazer coisas agora que seus companheiros nunca imaginariam você fazendo em um milhão de anos. É para o melhor, você precisa parar de esperar que eles te protejam."

As palavras dela a atingiram em cheio, e Sakura sabia que ela estava certa. _Sinto falta de vocês, mas quer saber, boa viagem._

**tbc.**

* * *

**N/T: **Sim sim, eu sei. Estou mega atrasada com What To Expect Out Of Life, e já vim postar essa outra tradução que é praticamente o triplo de WTEOOL. Não teho o que dizer. Eu basicamente funciono assim: tenho um momento de animação e traduzo uns trocentos caps, e depois, pff. Demoro séculos pra traduzir um parágrafo. Isso não quer dizer que irei abandonar. Acreditem ou não, o próx cap de WTEOOL já tem 2/3 traduzidos, YES.

Quanto a Catch22, bem, eu amo essa fic. Basicamente porque ela é a solução para todas as minhas frustrações com a Canon!Sakura. Como perceberam ela não é inteiramente UA, o que é lindo, porque eu adoro quando a Sakura ninja é poderosa. (já devem ter percebido, haaan? hehe) E... bem, leiam e descubram certo?

Qualquer crítica (construtiva ou destrutiva) Reviews!

(tipo assim, 9 págs no Word, ARGH, meus dedinhos! ç_ç)


	2. Uma solução

**Frase do Capítulo 2:** "Não ache defeitos. Ache uma solução."—_Henry Ford._

.

.

Título: Catch 22

Autora: JanuaryEclipses

Rating: T (ou PG-13)

Sumário: Sakura não é fraca porque não tem força. Ela é fraca porque eles a protegem. Sakura-centric.

Pares: Nenhum (ainda)

Disclaimer: Eu não sou possuo Naruto e nem Catch 22.

**Alerta de Spoiler: Esse capítulo contém spoilers do episódio 3 de _Naruto Shippuden. _Você foi avisado(a).**

Capítulo 2: Uma solução.

.

.

Sakura menstruou pela primeira vez enquanto estava em uma missão, no meio escuro de uma floresta.

Como não tinha um time próprio, ela foi colocada temporariamente com o Time Gai. Felizmente ela não se sentiu uma estranha como achou que ia sentir. Gai e Lee estavam conversando sobre alguma nova competição/treinamento que iam tentar, e Neji não falava ponto final. Tenten parecia ser a mais normal no time todo, e conversava sobre seus tempos treinando com Tsunade, novos jutsus e tópicos femininos que Neji tentava ao máximo não ouvir. Ela contou para a garota mais nova como era bom ter com quem conversar além de Neji, que fazia parecer que você estava falando sozinha.

Sakura sabia como era.

Eles pararam naquela noite para armar o acampamento no meio no meio do nada. Sakura ia ao banheiro no meio da floresta quando notou algo alarmante em sua calcinha. Seu coração começou a bater freneticamente enquanto ela puxava a calça pra cima e andava em círculos por uns momentos, decidindo o que fazer.

"Tenten?" ela chamou, sua voz soando um pouca esganiçada. "Pode vir aqui rapidinho?!"

Sakura ouviu a voz preocupada de Lee antes de um tapa ressoar pela região. "Idiota, ela chamou por mim. E se eu pegar um de vocês espiando—e isso inclui o Byakugan, Neji!—mando vocês pro inferno." Quando Tenten a encontrou, ela perguntou, "Sakura você está bem?"

Com um pânico na voz, ela explicou a situação. Tenten, com a expressão séria o tempo todo, acenou em compreensão. Com um "já volto" ela voltou pro acampamento, ignorando as perguntas do time, e depois retonrou com sua mala. Ela lhe entregou um absorvente e um a troca de calcinha e esperou que se trocasse. A calcinha suja foi colada dentro de um saquinho plástico ziploc e Tenten o guardou no fundo de sua mala para que lidassem com aquilo mais tarde.

Elas voltaram para o acampamento, e Gai era o única que parecia saber o que se passava, até mesmo Neji parecia confuso.

"Ah Tenten, que pessoa maravilhosa você é, ajudando Sakura-chan com—"

Tenten lançou um olhar assassino pra ele. "_Mais uma palavra e eu o cortarei em seis pedaços diferentes."_

E foi aí que Tenten se tornou a segunda kunoichi mais incrível do mundo, depois apenas de Tsunade, é claro.

.

.

Sakura massageou os ombros se preparando para o treinamento com Tsunade. Por algum motivo, a mais velha pedira que a encontrasse no Portão Principal ao invés de seu usual ponto de encontro no campo de treinamento.

"Sakura, como uma ninja médica, você precisa aprender a escapar e despistar o inimigo." Ela se encostou contra a parede com os braços cruzados enquanto falava. "Se você estiver machucada, o resto do seu time ta ferrado. Dito isso, você talvez tenha que ser evasiva em longas distâncias por longos períodos. Então hoje iremos trabalhar na sua estamina. E pra isso, eu pedi uma ajudinha."

"Ajuda, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura perguntou. Até mesmo os dois ninjas guardando os portões estavam ouvindo atentamente.

De repente, o rosto de Sakura encheu-se de pânico e ela descobriu a resposta por meros _nanosegundos _antes de ouvir a voz.

"Hokage-sama, perdoe meu atraso! Eu estava me aquecendo com a gloriosa força da juventude!"

Maito Gai.

Tsunade sorriu, apesar de parecer um pouco forçado. O sorriso brilhou quando ela percebeu o misfortúnio de sua aluna.

_Sádica_. Sakura pensou, fumegando. Até os guardas riam dela.

"Divirta-se, Sakura!" Tsunade disse numa voz cantante antes de ir embora.

"Ah, Sakura, aposto que conseguimos dar cem voltas ao redor na vila antes do sol se por!" Seu dente brilhava.

Um olho verde tremeu.

.

.

Sakura bateu na porta do escritório de sua mentora, abrindo-a quando ouviu um brusco "Entre!".

Tsunade estava conversando com Shikamaru sobre estratégias e como lidar com Kusagakure, que estava criando uma tensão entre as duas vilas. "Sim, Sakura?" Ela se lembrou de quando pôs sua aluna sob os cuidados de Maito Gai mais cedo naquele dia e por isso sorriu sacana.

"Eu vim pra relatar sobre o shinobi no hospital da Grama. Ele não corre mais o risco de morte e está pronto para interrogação."

"Bom. Irei contatar Ibiki imediatamente."

"Mais uma coisa, Tsunade-sama." Sakura disse, parecendo o mais inocente possível. "Eu encontrei uns garotos no caminho pra cá que tinham algo pra de tar."

A Godaimente, achando que ia ganhar um presente de agradecimento ou algo do tipo, os chamou pra dentro. Ela esperava um time de três pessoas, no entanto, quinze alunos recém-saídos-da-Academia entraram em seu escritório, cada um deles com um monte gigante de papéis em suas mãos. Tsunade olhou horrorizada para a papelada. A boca de Shikamaru subiu num meio sorriso. Sakura sorriu para o Genin, mas havia algo traiçoeiro em seu olhar.

O grupo de Genins, curvando-se em respeito, arrumaram as papeladas no escritório felizes consigo mesmos por estarem ajudando a Hokage. Sakura saiu com eles, mas voltou com um sorriso maldoso em seu rosto. "Divirta-se, _Hokage-sama_." E então ela saiu, rindo maldosamente.

Shikamaru teve que transformar sua risada em tosse quando sua chefe voltou âmbares enraivecidos pra ele. _Mulheres são problemáticas... Mas pelo menos são divertidas._

.

.

"Feliz aniversário, Sakura!"

Sakura olhou adiante, surpresa. Ela estava prestes a deixar uma prancheta médica no escritório de Tsunade quando foi recebida pela voz escandalosa de Ino. Um bolo estava em cima da mesa da Hokage e Ino, Tsunade e Shizune—sem mencionar Tonton—estavam sorrindo pra ela. Haviam quatorze velas plantadas no glacê rosa. Era mesmo seu aniversário? Estava tão entretida com seu treinamento que parecia que seu aniversário ainda estava longe.

"Não acredito que você faz quatorze antes de mim, não é justo..." Ino fez bico, e então se animou. "Mas Chouji se ofereceu pra fazer o bolo, o que você acha?"

Era um bolo simples redondo com glacê rosa, decorado com rosas brancas. "Diga pra ele que eu achei lindo." Ela distraidamente pensou sobre o presente de seus companheiros de time no ano passado.

"_É seu aniversário, Sakura?" Kakashi ficou perdido em pensamentos por um segundo. "Bem, nesse caso, você tem que dar apenas _quatro_ voltas ao redor da vila."_

"_E a gente, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto choramingou._

"_As regulares dez voltas pra vocês dois." Kakashi respondeu. Ele deu batidinhas na cabeça de Sakura, pela primeira vez não olhando para seu livros. "Já tem treze? Yare, yare, você crescem tão rápido..."_

Naquele ano, Naruto usou todo o dinheiro de sua carteira para comprar uma tigela de ramen pra ela (que Ayame fez acompanhada de um bolo de chocolate com uma única vela em cima) e Sasuke não a criticou ou repreendeu uma vez se quer no dia. Pra ela, um milagre.

"Não vai soprar as velas?" Tsunade perguntou. "Estou com fome."

Rindo, Sakura andou até o bolo, parando frente a ele pensando em seu desejo. Ela disse em sua mente enquanto soprava as velas em um sopro.

_Eu quero meus meninos._

.

.

A médica-em-treinamento de cabelo rosa finalmente teve chance de sentar com seus pais para jantar. Era algo acontecia muito raramente nesses últimos dias, com o treinamento extensivo de Tsunade, mesmo com ela ainda morando em casa. Seus pais eram civis. Eles não entendiam a pressão que estava sobre ela e normalmente martelavam que toda a instituição shinobi ia fazer com que ela morresse cedo. Eles tentavam dar todo o suporte que podiam, mas Sakura já havia chego em casa com cortes e machucados (sem contar o incidente do picotei-meu-cabelo-fora) demais pra eles ficarem contentes com a profissão escolhido pela rosada.

"Como está seu treinamento com a Hokage-sama?" A mãe de Sakura perguntou educadamente.

"Bom." Sakura respondeu com a boca cheia de arroz. "Ela é realmente uma professora durona, mas eu estou aprendendo muito."

"Bem, parece que ela está fazendo um trabalho muito melhor do que aquele Ninja Copiador."

Sakura pareceu levemente defensiva por um momento antes de voltar a sua expressão calma. "Ela não é melhor... Só diferente."

"Entendo..." ouve uma longa pausa. "Bom, provavelmente é bom Naruto e Sasuke terem ido embora, não? Assim eles não podem te distrair."

"Eles nunca me distraíram." _Provavelmente eles me faziam melhor, porque eu tinha que competir com eles pela atenção de Kakashi._

"De qualquer forma, é bom eles terem ido." Seu pai falou. "Se quer saber, ambos eram más influências."

"Verdade." Sua mãe disse. "Você tem que lembrar que ambos vinham com bagagens pesadas demais, Sakura."

"E?" Sakura estava começando a ficar brava. "Eles ainda são meus amigos."

"Eu sei querida, só estamos dizendo que é bom você estar vendo menos eles. Quero dizer, naturalmente eu estava preocupada sobre Naruto no começo. Aquele garoto é só... Um demônio, todos dizem isso. E aquele seu colega traidor é só—"

"Não insulte meus companheiros de time." A rosada sibilou. "Vocês não sabem nada sobre eles."

Sua mãe suspirou. "Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado você virar ninja. Os maus hábitos do seu time estão pegando; você nunca brigou com a gente antes de virar uma... _kunoichi_." Ela cuspiu a última palavra como se fosse ácido.

Todos os insultos ao time 7 fez com que Sakura batesse suas mãos na mesa e se levantasse. "Você não irá insultá-los." Ela se virou e começou a andar pra porta.

"Onde está indo, jovenzinha?" Seu pai berrou.

"Estou me mudando."

"Mas somos sua família!"

"_Eles também!_" Sakura gritou logo em seguida. "Vocês não tem direito algum de falar mal deles depois de tudo que eles fizeram por mim! Não vou mais aturar isso!" Ignorando seus protestos e estapeando a mão de seu pai quando este tentou impedi-la fisicamente, Sakura foi para o único lugar que podia ir. Naruto tinha deixado pra ela a chave extra de seu apartamento com Tsunade antes de ir embora—só precaução—e ia ser o bastante até que achasse um lugar mais permanente na manhã.

Infelizmente quando ela entrou na sua (surpreendemente limpa) sala de estar, seu cheiro familiar e memórias do Time 7 foram o suficiente para levá-la as lágrimas.

.

.

Constantemente Sakura se via com inveja dos outros times. Era inveja mais do fato de que eles ainda continuavam como um time, mas também devido ao trabalho em equipe que todos eles demonstravam. Todos eles se completavam, não conseguiam passar mais de uma hora sem pensarem uns nos outros. Eles almoçavam juntos quando não iam treinar e não tinham missões; eles apenas... Saíam juntos.

O time 7 nunca fez isso. Naruto estava se esforçando o tempo todo em chamar a atenção de Sakura, fazendo com que se tornasse uma companhia indesejável, e Sasuke era muito anti-social. Ela lembrava só de uma vez que eles ficaram juntos sem ter treino, missão ou almoço no Ichiraku; foi quando tentaram descobrir o que havia debaixo da máscara de Kakashi. E mesmo depois, nenhuma membro de seu time chegou a perguntar pra ela "Hey, você ta afim de sair?". Naruto sempre a chamava em encontros. Sasuke nunca a chamava pra nada. E pensando bem, ela nunca os chamou também. Estava ocupada demais tentando fazer com que Sasuke a levasse pra casa e afastando Naruto.

Apesar do time 10 ter a formação Ino-Shika-Cho, era do time 8 que ela sentia mais inveja. Hinata, Kiba e Shino se tratavam como família. Nunca se excluíam de nada. O trabalho em equipe deles era perfeito porque eles se conheciam muito bem. Eles eram família. E talvez, acima de tudo, eles nunca considerariam deixar um amigo pra trás para que pudessem treinar por si só.

Quando Sakura era posta em um time, o que ela menos gostava era do time 8, apesar do quão amigável todos eram—inclusive Shino. Ela sempre se sentia como uma intrusa, bagunçando sua formação perfeita e desregulando o balanço do time. Ela pensou em como seria diferente se o time 7 fosse assim, mas então, empurrou a ideia pra longe de sua mente tristemente. Não conseguia nem _imaginar_ ela, Naruto e Sasuke sendo assim. Como uma família.

.

.

A boca de Sakura podia pegar moscas de tão aberta que estava. "Desculpe, você quer que eu faça _o que_?"

Entediada, Tsunade apontou. "Quero que erga com os braços aquela rocha..."

A rocha era quase três vezes maior que Sakura e quatro ou cinco vezes mais larga. Com a massa muscular e habilidades que possuía, a rosada não gostava do possível resultado. Talvez tivesse que erguê-la apenas algumas vezes...?

Suas esperanças foram esmagadas quando Tsunade terminou a frase.

"... Até você desmaiar." A Hokage foi até a rocha, erguendo-a facilmente com uma mão. "Agora deite-se de barriga pra cima."

Sakura fez como foi mandado, já sentindo suas mãos suarem.

"Eu vou te dar essa rocha e quero que você a erga quantas vezes conseguir. Seu gol é conseguir erguê-la quinhentas vezes, se ficar cansada, pare, descanse, e recomece a contagem. Entendeu?"

"Sim, Tsunade-shishou."

A rocha foi posta em suas mãos, e Sakura forçou chakra por elas antes que a pedra pudesse esmagá-la. Não era muito difícil no começo, mas quando começou a chegar na marca dos cinquenta começou sentir seus braços cansarem. Na marca dos cento e vinte, seus braços tremiam de cansaço e ela teve que jogar a pedra pro lado antes mesmo de chegar aos duzentos. Seus braços pareciam geleia.

Na segunda vez, ela apenas conseguiu fazer duzentos e trinto oito vezes.

_Recomponha-se! _Sakura pensou quando Tsunade entregou-lhe a gloriosa rocha. _Sasuke-kun e Naruto provavelmente conseguiriam fazer isso com uma mão só! Deuses, _Kakashi-sensei_ provavelmente seria capaz de fazer isso facilmente, mesmo em sua idade avançada!_

Mas ainda assim, ela conseguiu apenas duzentos e doze.

"Tsunade-shishou, com todo respeito, eu não consigo—" Sua voz morreu de repende quando uma memória surgiu em sua mente.

"_Irritante..."_

Ela teve que piscar lágrimas dolorosas, não só porque era o Sasuke-kun, mas porque ela não conseguiu dar a ele uma melhor impressão que essa. Ele saiu da vila achando que ela era um incomodo, e disse isso pra ela. Sakura fechou os punhos.

"Me dê a rocha." Sakura disse com determinação em sua voz.

"Sakura isso é inútil. Obviamente você ainda não tem a habilidade suficiente. Vamos tentar de novo uma outra..."

"_Me dê a maldita rocha!"_ Um Sakura em seu estado de espírito normal estaria horrorizada por falar com sua superior nesse tom de voz, mas Inner Sakura tinha se apoderado e estava determinada e furiosa. Ela não seria fraca. Ia mostrar pra todo mundo!

Ela começou a erguer.

_... Não sou irritante... Nem sei da onde ele tirou essa ideia... Eu te amo mas Naruto estava certo quando disse que você era um "emo angustiante"..._

137

_... Não consigo acreditar naquele professor pervertido de cabelo branco. Ele deve ser tão velho como uma múmia e ainda é um dos ninjas mais fortes... Eu realmente preciso descobrir como ele treina..._

349

_... Loiro idiota... Como diabos _ele_ é tão forte? Nunca treina sério e provavelmente podia erguer essa rocha muito mais vezes que eu e ah! Essa coisa ta ficando pesada..._

523

_... Quer saber, acho que perdi a conta. Opa. Que número eu to? Ah... Ow... Pesado... Não... Gah!_

Sakura jogou fora a rocha e sentou-se suando como uma porca. Ela esperava ter feito pelo menos quinhentos, se não ela teria que inventar uma motivação mais forte.

"Muito bom, Sakura. Quinhentos e quarenta e sete."

"... Sério?"

"Sim. Agora vá pra casa e descanse."

"Mas estamos só na metade da terde."

"Eu sei, mas você vai precisar de todo descanso que puder, porque amanhã..." A loiro riu maleficamente. "Vai fazer a mesma coisa em cima do lago!"

Sakura fez bico. "Isso é cruel, shishou."

"Não é? Vem, eu te levo pra almoçar."

Sakura deu a sua mentora um olhar seco. "Você não tem dinheiro."

"Ah, sim sim... Acho que você vai me levar pra almoçar então!"

Havia só uma similar entre Kakashi-sensei e Tsunade, e isso era que ambos conseguiam dar um jeitinho de nunca pagar nada. Mas Sakura também havia aprendido algumas coisas de observar os dois em ação.

"Sakura? Onde você foi?"

E uma dessas era desaparecer sem deixar pistas.

"Droga, Sakura! Eu queria churrasco!"

.

.

Era pra ser uma simples missão de escolta com o time 10. Shikamaru era o líder, e todo o propósito era dar a ele experiência como líder. Eles estavam escoltando o assistente do Daimyo do Fogo por uma área rochosa quando foram cercadas por um monte de ninja da Pedra. Felizmente os ninjas pareciam ser apenas Genins, ou Chuunins realmente patéticos. Ino foi designada a ficar com o assistente (o que fez Sakura sorrir, porque normalmente essa era a tarefa dela, e isso significava que Shikamaru a achava competente o suficiente para lutar). Ino começou a lutar contra um dos ninjas que tentou atacar o assistente, mas infelizmente, o assistente não era ninja. Em um momento de vantagem lutando contra um ninja com uma espada gigante, Sakura viu seu cliente tremendo e se afastando cada vez mais. Normalmente, ela o encorajaria a fazer isso, mas se ele se afastasse mais ele ia cair de um penhasco.

Sakura estava prestes a gritar para Ino quando a rocha sob os pés do assistente cedeu e ele caiu antes que qualquer um pudesse chegar a ele.

Xingando, a média deu um soco no oponente e correu, pulando aqueles que tentavam atacá-la e se esquivando as lutas. Sem pensar duas vezes—na verdade, sem pensar—Sakura pulou do penhasco em direção ao cliente. Ela posicionou seu corpo de forma que estivesse completamente na vertical para ganhar mais velocidade. O assistente do Daimyo do Fogo estava chorando e caindo, e ela quase não conseguiu segurá-lo quando conseguiu pegar no robe dele. Então, com uma cosa próxima a pânico, Sakura pensou _e agora?_

Havia apenas uma técnica que ela conseguia se lembrar, e ela nunca a tentou antes. Mas esperava que tivesse observado Sasuke o suficiente para que conseguisse reproduzi-la... _rapidamente._

Não eram todos os ninjas que conseguiam fazer uma corrente de chakra decente, mas eles também não possuíam o controle excepcional de Sakura. Ela lançou seu chakra e o enrolou em um dos galhos. Ela sentiu puxar, e tanto ela como o cliente sentiram o tranco, sem mencionar que Sakura sentiu como se seus dois braços tivessem sido arrancados de seu tronco. Lentamente, Sakura desceu os restantes dez metros, e ela podia jurar que viu o assistente beijar o chão quando pisaram em terra firme. Seu coração batia rapidamente e ela sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem.

"Ah, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado..."

"Sakura!"

Dita mulher olhou pra cima e viu o restante do time correndo penhasco abaixo com chakra concentrado nos pés. Ino a alcançou primeiro e a atacou com um abraço.

"No que você estava _pensando_, testuda?! Você podia ter morrido!"

Shikamaru, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhou uma vez para o homem histérico no chão. "Bom trabalho, Haruno, vamos indo."

Sakura sorriu. Agora esse era o tipo de atenção que ela queria. Como se fizesse esse tipo de coisa todos os dias. Como se ela fosse sua igual.

"Shikamaru!" Ino gritou enquanto Sakura alcançava seu companheiro que já andava. Chouji foi forçado a carregar o cliente porque ele se recusava a sair do chão. "Pelo menos demonstre _alguma_ preocupação, ela podia ter _morrido_! _Shikamaru_!"

.

.

Para o segundo Exame Chuunin de Sakura, ela foi colocada num time junto com Ino e Chouji, que estavam sem um companheiro porque Shikamaru conseguira a promoção um ano antes. Ela estava animada, porque iria conseguir testar suas novas habilidades adquiridas com Tsunade.

O teste escrito foi fácil, mas ela sabia que o desafio ia ser a Floresta da Morte.

E como foi desafiador.

Praticamente, a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi um grupo da Fumaça tentar roubar o pergaminho do _Céu_ deles e Chouji foi envenenado com uma agulha senbon. Rugindo pra Ino distrair o inimigo, Sakura arrastou um Chouji inconsciente para o lugar mais recluso que achara. Ela pegou um fraco de sua bolsa médica, que era enorme e ela ainda estava se acostumando com o peso, e despejou uma quantidade generosa (que provavelmente era bem mais do que a necessária) na ferida. A cor púrpura começou a desaparecer e—

"Sakura, atrás de você!"

A rosada girou em seus joelhos e defendeu o ataque. Ela tentou chutá-lo, mas ele pulou antes que pudesse. Quando ele tentou atacá-la novamente, Sakura lançou uma Fuuma Shuriken¹ nele. Ele desviou e lançou uma granada.

Sakura tossiu, mas eventualmente achou Ino. Elas ficaram paradas de costas uma pra outra e Sakura parou pra ouvir movimentos. Havia algo, mas Sakura não sabia identificar o que era.

A fumaça clareou e os três ninjas da Fumaça seguravam Chouji, que estava muito atordoado pra lutar. Sakura, vendo uma brecha, contou pra Ino o seu plano num sussurro, e Ino concordou.

Ino usou suas habilidades mentais pra controlar o cara que segurava Chouji. Sakura bateu o pé.

"Aw olha, o bebezinho ta tendo um ataque."

O corpo que Ino comandava empurrou Chouji para o lado logo antes de ali formar uma rachadura do salto de Sakura até os três inimigos. Eles apenas tiveram tempo de ficarem chocados antes que o chão os engolisse.

Ino, agora em seu próprio corpo, estava checando Chouji. Ele não se movia.

"Ele ta inconsciente de novo?"

Ino riu. "Algo assim. Ele desmaiou."

.

.

Nas preliminares, Sakura ganhou sua luta facilmente contra um ninja da Cachoeira sem nem mesmo usar sua monstruosa força. Ela estava surpresa por ver Kakashi ali, a observando, já que não o via há pelo menos um ano e meio. Eles anunciaram os pares do primeiro round das semi-finais. Sakura foi pareada com Rock Lee. Ambos se olharam por um momento e desviaram o olhar. Eles podem não querer lutaram um contra o outro, mas nenhum deles planejava perder.

E era por isso que Sakura estava atualmente sendo esmagada pela própria Hokage. "Lee vai ser mais rápido que isso, Sakura, o que vai fazer então?"

Sakura, com a cara no chão, cuspiu uma pedra e murmurou. "Boa pergunta."

Uma venda foi colocada sobre seus olhos. "Eu te disse pra _sentir_. Você ta usando muito seus olhos."

Foi difícil nas primeiras sessões de treino, não ser capaz de ver, mas eventualmente Sakura pegou o jeito de sentir o ritmo da terra e as perturbações de quando alguém se movia por ela. Pela primeira vez, Sakura bloqueou um soco no estômago e sorriu em triunfo. Ela foi recompensada com um inesperado chute por sua arrogância.

Então quando o dia de sua luta finalmente chegou, ambos os lutadores estavam nervosos, mas preparados de qualquer forma. Lee acabou acertando o primeiro soco em seu maxilar, desaparecendo em seguida e depois disso, chutando o meio de suas costas, fazendo com que ela voasse pra frente. Ela podia jurar que ouviu Tsunade rugir da plataforma da Hokage.

Rock Lee estava em algum lugar no meio das árvores, esperando para um ataque surpresa. Ele não tinha nenhum nível de chakra, por isso Sakura não conseguia senti-lo. Para o choque do estádio, Sakura pôs seu protetor sobre seus olhos. O murmúrio do público ("Dá pra acreditar no quão metida ela é?" "Ela nem deu um soco ainda!" "Lee! Pega ela enquanto ela ta despreparada! YOSH!") a distraía, então ela os apagou e se focou na terra. Ela conseguia ouvir o ritmo calmo... _Bem ali!_

Sakura virou seu corpo, segurou o soco que vinha, e socou a Besta Verde tão forte que ele saiu voando pelo campo e bateu na parede de concreto.

O estádio inteiro ficou em silêncio.

.

.

Apesar de ter perdido o quarto round contra Gaara, ela foi promovida a Chuunin. Teve uma festa comemorativa pra ela e os outros quatro ninjas de Konoha que foram promovidos (Tenten, Lee, Kiba e Ino). Neji tinha passado seis meses antes enquanto Sakura ainda treinava. Hinata, Shino e Chouji ainda estava trabalhando para o título, e provavelmente iam consegui-lo no próximo exame, em seis meses. Os Irmãos da Areia, que eram todos chuunins agora, também estavam na festa. O único sensei que ela não tinha visto ali era o seus. O Ninja Copiador estava em uma terrível missão classe S, e não conseguira ver suas últimas lutas. Ele a desejara boa sorte, mas isso não tinha melhorado em nada.

"Foram performances impressionantes, Haruno." Temari disse, parado ao lado da rosada no buffet. Ela não carregava seu leque."

"Obrigada, Temari-san."

"Tenho que admitir que você até mesmo _perdeu_ lindamente. Eu não sabia que algo além de seu cabelo conseguir atingir aquele tom de rosa."

Lembrar de como tinha perdido, fez Sakura corar novamente. Por algum motivo, que pra sempre seria desconhecido por ela, Gaara abandonara seus ataques e partira para uma luta corpo a corpo. Sakura achou que tinha vantagem sobre isso, e foi dura na queda, mas Gaara eventualmente conseguiu prendê-la no chão do estádio. Ele estava montado em seu quadril e suas canelas prendiam as pernas dela. Sabia que não conseguiria segurá-la com apenas uma mão, então ele segurara os punhos dela em cada lado de sua cabeça. Pra completar, ele estava se inclinando tão perto dela, desafiando-a a se mover, que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. Sakura apenas encarou feio, apesar de saber que estava ficando rosa. Não a entenda mal, ela tentou sim lutar, mas o ruivo estava imóvel. Sem mencionar que os hormônios dela estavam em alvoroço por causa da proximidade. Se o abdômen dele era como o de Naruto ou Sasuke... Só esse pensamento a fez se arrepiar.

"Mas não se sinta mal. Quero dizer, ele _é_ meu irmão, então naturalmente ele é extremamente atraente. Sem contar que ele será o futuro Godaime Kazekage."

"Você realmente tem um língua grande, mana." Kankuro disse enquanto se aproximava, Gaara ao seu lado. "Era pra ser surpresa."

"Se ajuda, eu estou surpresa." Sakura ofereceu.

"Você é bem humorada, Sakura." O marionetista¹ comentou enquanto colocava o braço sobre os ombros da rosada. Gaara foi o único que notou o desconforto dela. "Mas não conte pra ninguém, ok? Ainda temos que surpreender _alguém_."

"Claro que não." Como a voz dela saiu firme era um mistério, porque ela estava cercada por três dos mais fortes ninjas que já conhecera, e um deles a observava com intensos e examinadores olhos verdes.

"Kankuro," veio a voz forte de Gaara. "Você vai retirar seu braço dela agora."

Kankuro bufou. "Tão sensível! Nós nunca conseguiremos casar você, maninho!" E ele saiu batendo o pé de brincadeira. Gaara curvou-se e o seguiu, mas não antes que Sakura pudesse dizer, "Parabéns, Kazekage-sama."

"O que foi isso?" Sakura perguntou a Temari. A mais velha riu.

"Acho que o que Gaara tava tentando dizer é que se um dia precisar de ajuda, Haruno Sakura, você pode contar com Suna."

Sakura saiu dali se sentindo muito lisonjeada.

.

.

Sakura estava começando a pegar o mesmo humor doentio de sua mentora. Do lado de fora era a doce e inocente Sakura, mas Inner Sakura tinha pego uns detalhes mais importantes. Era uma missão numa vila remota, onde um ninja de escalão baixo estuprava jovens garotas. Sakura fez um pequeno aconselhamento lá, e depois foi atrás da fonte do problema.

Ela estava na frente da mesa de Tsunade depois do ocorrido, dando o relatório da missão.

"Você tomou conta do problema?"

"Sim, Shishou. Eu garanti que o homem não tocaria outra mulher de novo."

Tsunade lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. "Você não o matou... Certo?"

"Não, claro que não." E então estava óbvio que Inner Sakura tinha emergido um pouco, quando um sorriso doentio se estendeu no rosto da inocente Sakura. "Eu arranquei o pênis dele."

Tsunade jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu, lágrimas nos olhos. O ANBU na sala, obviamente homem, se encolheu e juntou as pernas com força. Sakura era uma força a se admirar.

.

.

Seu cabelo estava longo de novo.

Pra falar a verdade, ela decidira que gostava dele curto. Atrapalhava menos quando lutava, e ela já havia levado mais de um soco por que madeixas rosadas tapavam sua visão. Ela sabia porque Sasuke gostava de garotas de cabelo comprido. Ele era sádico.

Além de tudo, seu cabelo curto a fazia lembrar-se do Time 7. Ela cortara o cabelo num esforço para salvá-los. Foi sua hora de brilhar em uma época que ela não tinha muitas. Dito isso, ela sorriu quando o barbeiro cobriu seus ombros com o pano.

"O que será dessa vez, Sakura? Só as pontas como sempre?"

Ela sorriu ainda mais e pôs sua mão no ombro. "Na verdade, eu quero que corte aqui."

.

.

"Feliz aniversário de quinze anos, Testuda." Ino sorriu pra Sakura, estendendo-lhe um pequeno pacote.

"Você comprou algo pra mim?" Sakura perguntou. Missões estavam sendo empilhadas em cima de shinobis. Ela mal falava com alguém que não fosse ninja médico há semanas. Claro que Sakura mal pegava missões, já que passava grande parte de seu tempo curando ninjas no hospital para que pudessem entrar em campo em seguida.

"É, mas não é lá grande coisa."

O que quer que fosse estava embalando em papel e nada mais. Era leve também. Ela tirou o papel, que revelou um par de luvas de couro pretas. Ela olhou pra loira, um pouco confusa.

"Você ta sempre esmagando coisas e ferrando sua mão, então comprei isso para que não precisasse ficar curando seus dedos o tempo todo."

Sakura sorriu. "Valeu, Ino. Elas com certeza me ajudarão."

.

.

"Então, Minako-san, entendo que essa é a quinta vez que você falha em completar seu serviço?" Sakura disse para uma relativamente nova enfermeira, que era apenas alguns anos mais velha que si. Ela aspirava a ser médica, no entanto era um plano que parecia ser piada considerando sua ética de trabalho.

A mulher se mexeu inconfortável em sua cadeira. "Desculpe-me, Haruno-sempai, mas o ritmo de trabalho tem sido demais nessas últimas semanas."

Ah, Sakura sabia muito bem disso, considerando que missões eram dadas a times praticamente logo quando eles chegavam de outra. Sakura estava curando pessoas quase que sem intervalo, até ficando horas depois de seu plantão. A enfermeira a sua frente as[ia as cinco, seu trabalho feito ou não.

"Diz aqui," Sakura folheou as páginas de reclamação da equipe médica. "Que você foi vista se pegando com seu namorado... Repetidamente."

Minako corou. "Eu... É só durante meus intervalos."

"E porque você tira tantos intervalos com tanto trabalho pra fazer?"

"Bem... Isso..."

"Temo que eu terei de deixá-la ir. Por favor reaplique-se quando tiver um entendimento melhor da palavra 'responsabilidade.'"

Dessa vez, Minako corou de raiva. "Você ao menos tem essa autoridade?"

"Sim."

"Duvido. Você tem—o que?—quinze?"

"Por favor não apareça aqui amanhã." _Ou nunca._ Sakura queria dizer, mas se segurou.

"Isso é ridículo! Você acha que pode ser arrogante só porque não tem companheiros de IME pra roubar toda a glória de você?" Ela riu cruelmente. "É isso aí. Eu sei tudo sobre seu time. Eles se mandaram porque você tava os atrasando!"

"Você tem cinco minutos pra sair desse hospital antes de eu chamar a segurança." _Fique calma, Sakura._ Ela pensou. _Agora não é hora de perder sua calma._

"Você não ousaria. É muito fraca pra fazer algo—"

A enfermeira repentinamente se viu prosa na parede com shurikens.

"Acho que você não entende a sua posição." Sakura disse, sua voz saindo como um sussurro maldoso. "Eu realmente ia reconsiderar contratá-la novamente se completasse o treinamento de novo, mas agora não mais. Agora, se você disser mais uma palavra contra mim ou meus companheiros, eu a colocarei na Lista Negra. Você nunca será médica, e nunca conseguirá um emprego aqui." Os olhos de Sakura estavam frios. "Agora dê o fora daqui antes que eu mesma te bote pra fora."

A mulher cuidadosamente tirou as shurikens e saiu chorando corredor abaixo. Uma enfermeira divertida entrou em seu escritório—que era na verdade de Tsunade, Sakura apenas pegou emprestado—logo que Sakura socara uma parede.

"Um... Haruno-sempai?"

Sakura abriu a janela e pisou no parapeito. "Cobre pra mim enquanto eu saio um pouco, por favor? Preciso ir socar alguma coisa."

E ela se foi.

.

.

O primeiro assassinato de Sakura não foi muito pessoal. Ela sempre imaginara que iria olhar nos olhos de sua vítima e... Esfaqueá-la. Sempre parava seus pensamentos nessa parte, porque não conseguia se imaginar matando alguém. A rosada conhecia Jounins que ainda tinham pesadelos sobre seu primeiro assassinato, assombrando-os na vida e em seu sono. Eles contavam histórias de que olhavam pra um beco ou faziam uma curva sinuosa e suas vítimas _estavam bem ali._ Tsunade se lembrava da sua primeira vítima. Um ninja desgarrado da Rocha. Seus olhos eram azuis.

A médica estava numa missão para proteger um coboio pro Daimyo do Fogo. Ela conseguira espiar dentro de um dos containers, e dentro tinha o de sempre: ouro e pergaminhos. Sakura pensou, "Eles nunca nos dão algo interessante pra proteger, tipo chocolate ou champanhe."

O comboio passava pela floresta, numa trilha que parecia ser serena até que ouvira um alerta de que estavam cercados. Shinobis da Grama. Pelo menos dez deles, nenhum acima de um Chuunin. Sakura estava na frente do combio, andando lado a lado com o filho do Daimyo do Fogo devido a insistência do mesmo. Seus companheiros—uma mistura de times com ela, Kiba, Neji e Tenten—rolaram os olhos diante disso.

Eles cercaram o garoto de dezessete anos, e não havia nada na mente de Sakura que não fosse _bloqueie, acerte, jogue, soque, acabaram as kunais, proteger._ Era um frenzi. Os ataques eram pura loucura. Ela não tinha tempo pra pensar em frases, ainda mais bolar estratégias.

Depois de tudo, eles circularam a procura de informações sobre o inimigo. Sakura viu um homem com uma kunai no pescoço, e não pensara nada até perceber, "Ah, essa kunai é minha."

Ela tinha acabado de matar um homem, e não tinha certeza de como se sentia em relação a isso.

.

.

Entre o treinamento de Tsunade, alguns de resistência e treinamento de Taijutsu com Gai, e trabalhar no hospital, Sakura estava numa fase em que ficava dolorida e exausta a maior parte do tempo. Na verdade, se não ficava assim, ela assumia que simplesmente não tava treinando o suficiente. A rosada chegava em casa e tomava banhos escaldantes pra aliviar as dores, mesmo se estivesse morta de cansaço quando chegasse em casa. Mais de uma vez ela pegara no sono dentro da banheira, e achava surpreendente não ter se afogado.

Mas valia pena, ela pensava, porque um dia ela estaria no nível de seu time. Ela ficaria ao lado deles e lutaria contra o inimigo, ao invés de ficar de fora apenas se preocupando.

Ela seria útil.

Ela seria forte.

.

.

Kakashi desapareceu.

Direita?... Em cima?... Esquerda?... Atrás?...

Ela sorriu de canto.

"Embaixo!"

Dois anos e meio de treinamento intensivo já valiam a pena apenas por esse momento. Ela viu o rosto atordoado de Naruto pelo canto dos olhos, e o olho de Kakashi estava arregalado de horror e surpresa de maneira cômica.

_Bitch, please._

**tbc.**

* * *

**N/T: **Ok, eu tenho quase certeza de que eu marquei uma palavra porque eu ia explicá-la depois, mas eu esqueci qual foi e não to achando. Se acharem me avisem, que eu explico no próximo cap! Eu marquei com aqueles números que ficam em cima (¹²³).

Quanto a essa última frase: '_Bitch, please_', eu tenho quase certeza de que todos vocês já conhecessem e sabem o que significa. Mas em todo caso...

**Bitch, please: **é uma expressão da língua inglesa. Seria como o nosso "_Ah, por favor" _naquele tom de ironia legal.

Como perceberam sou um lixo pra explicar isso, por isso nem traduzi. E eu adoro essa frase, acho que ela diz tudo e resume bem a Sakura dessa fic.

CONTINUANDO.

Eu nem demorei, viram?! *-* Estou tão orgulhosa de mim mesma, mal posso me conter. Devo acrescentar que apesar de amar de todo o meu coração essa fic maravilhosa, eu nunca consigo traduzi-la direto. Normalmente rola uns intervalos de dois ou três dias. Hsuahsuahsh.

Anyway, **REVIEW TIME!**

**Tsuki Moonlight**: Fico extremamente feliz que tenha gostado. Eu também sou super frustrada com o tio Kishi, porque toda vez que a Sakura tem de tudo pra sair chutando o traseiro de todo mundo, ela tem um lapso de alguma coisa. CADÊ O PODER DAS MULHERES, VÉI?

: Falou tudo. Sakura foi sensacional na luta contra o Sasori, mas depois disso... Blergh. E realmente, até mesmo a Tenten e Temari que são mostradas com as mais fortes (porque além de participarem de mais lutas, elas normalmente enfrentam adversários poderosíssimos) são meio que o apoio do time. ISSO É SACANAGEM. As mulheres podem chutar muito traseiro! Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito com a tradução .-.

**Sasatogether**: Sakura independente pra sempre, meu. Hsuahsua, eu nunca iria abandonar esse bebê, então aqui está! Espero que goste.

**kekedia**: OOH, leitora fiel! *-* Hsuahsuahs, sim esse projeto promete, ele é lindo. Obrigada pela review!

**Guest**: Olá pessoa! HUSAHUSH, sim sim, essa frase que ela diz no final pra mim também foi ótima. Foi meio que um desabafo, eu também estaria mega cansada de ser deixada pra trás.

**Strikis**: Sim sim Sakura fortona e delicada! E quanto ao romance... É complicado. A autora (january) ela é SasuSaku fã, e ela tem outras fics do casal (a Kahli Hime ta traduzindo uma, checa lá!). Desde o começo de Catch 22 ela diz que os casais são indefinidos, porque ela ta realmente focando mais na Sakura como personagem, ou seja, o crescimento dela. Então tem romance, mas não é foco.

**Kyah-chang**: Eu senti o mesmo quando li pela primeira vez! *-* Yes, fico feliz que tenha gostado o/

Ok, gentem! Continuem mandando reviews, amores! Mas sem pressão, não se preocupem!

Besos!**  
**

**edit: **ACHEI! é ¹marionetista. Bom.. O cara que faz e mexe com marionetes. Não sei se a palavra existe mesmo, mas quando fui pesquisar surgiu issaê.


	3. De costas e salto alto

**Frase do Capítulo 3:** "Lembre-se, Ginger Rogers fez tudo que Fred Astaire fez, mas de costas e de salto alto."— _Faith Whittlesey_.

.

.

Título: Catch 22

Autora: JanuaryEclipses

Rating: T (ou PG-13)

Sumário: Sakura não é fraca porque não tem força. Ela é fraca porque eles a protegem. Sakura-centric.

Pares: Nenhum (ainda)

Disclaimer: Eu não sou possuo Naruto e nem Catch 22.

**Alerta de Spoiler: Esse capítulo contém spoilers do episódio 11 ao episódio 67 de _Naruto Shippuden. _Você foi avisado(a).**

Capítulo 3: De costas e salto alto.

.

.

Sakura viu os outros suspirarem em alívio, mas sabia que não podia fazer o mesmo.

"A vida de Kankuro não corre mais perigo, mas ainda precisamos fazer um antídoto para tirar todos os traços de veneno de seu sistema." Ela se virou para a equipe e começou a dar ordens. "Preciso que pegue algumas ervas medicinais pra mim. Você, remova as bandagens. Você, prepare uma Intravenosa. Guarde um pouco daquele veneno..."

Até que Kankuro estivesse totalmente à salvo, o mundo ao seu redor desaparecera.

Ela nem conseguira ver o olhar de admiração de Naruto.

.

.

_Eu odeio marionetes._

Ela se esquivou pra direita e esquerda de novo enquanto Sasori continuava a atacá-las com os apetrechos de suas marionetes. Elas se esquivaram de uma senbon com uma graciosidade que apenas Kunoichis de seu calibre tinham. Ela ficara surpresa com o rosto jovial e atraente dele, e então, decepcionada quando percebera que ia ter de matá-lo.

O que diziam era verdade: os garotos atraentes ou já estavam comprometidos ou eram malvados. Droga.

"Sakura, você tem que correr."

A nova palavra favorita de Sakura ressoou em sua cabeça: _Não._

O resto da luta foi difícil, mas Sakura estava a frente de todos os movimentos de Sasori.

Exceto um.

A corda no estômago dele fez um corte em sua lateral, e Sasori partiu em direção a Chiyo. Seu antídoto tava acabando rápido, e tudo o que precisava fazer era aguentar a dor. Ela segurou a corda e a puxou até que Sasori estivesse ao seu alcance, então, ela o socou numa explosão de força bruta que teria deixado sua mestra orgulhosa.

Mas Sasori da Areia Vermelha ainda não estava morto, e Sakura se endireitou contra ele e seu exército.

.

.

Sakura rangeu os dentes diante da dor da espada de Sasori ser puxada pra fora dela. Chiyo e seu neto estava conversando sobre algo, mas eram apenas ruídos ao seus ouvidos. Ela achava que conseguia aguentar muito bem altos níveis de dor, mas isso era ridículo.

_O que Naruto faria nessa situação? Ou Kakashi? Ou até mesmo Tsunade? Eles se levantariam e lutariam apenas da dor._

_Não seja ridícula, como uma ninja médica você sabe o que acontecerá se piorar uma ferimento dessa profundidade. Sangrará até a morte. De que isso servirá?_

_Pelo menos morrerei tentando salvar alguém. Naruto tava errado. A vida é minha e eu morrerei honrosamente se for por Chiyo-baa-sama._

**Levante-se, idiota! **Sua inner, menos racional gritou. **E o Sasuke-kun? Sasori não ta morto ainda, descubra o que pode sobre Orochimaru!**

_Dor..._

"_Sakura, uma ninja médica deve ser capaz de tolerar muita dor." A voz de sua mestra ecoou em sua mente. "Mas você não precisa sentir ela toda se for capaz de se esquivar o suficiente."_

**Você não pode apenas desistir assim! Levante-se!**

"_Desculpem meu atraso, estava perdido na estrada da vida..."_

"_Sakura-chan, você tem super força agora! Isso é demais!"_

"_Hn."_

Usando toda a sua força de vontade, Sakura se ergueu do chão e descobriu que a dor tinha diminuído. Chiyo tinha curado ela.

Sakura se sentiu, olhos um pouco embaçados mas ainda raivosos. Estava pronta pra lutar de novo.

.

.

Sakura segurava o corpo de Chiyo-baa-sama perto de si depois de testemunhar o ato mais altruísta que já vira um ser humano fazer.

"Seu rosto ta tão pacífico que eu continuo achando que ela vai simplesmente explodir em gargalhada."

Lembrar o estranho senso de humor da mulher que a ajudou na luta contra Sasori foi a última gota, e suas lágrimas rolaram pela sua bochecha.

_Um dia, Chiyo-baa-sama, eu espero ser tão forte quanto você._

.

.

Sakura tava andando no corredor do hospital depois dele curarem ela. Nem mesmo Tsunade tinha conseguido curar a cicatriz de onde a espada de Sasori a tinha perfurado, mas Sakura assumiu que estava tudo bem. Era uma ferida de batalha que ela tinha orgulho em carregar. Ela viu Neji a sua frente vindo na direção oposto à ela. Ela ouvira sobre as lutas que o Time Gai teve contra... Eles mesmos. Era uma coisa pela qual Sakura nunca gostaria de passar por.

Neji parou na frente dela, "Sakura-san."

"Olá, Neji-san. Confio que suas feridas foram tratadas?"

O Hyuuga não era de jogar conversa fora, então foi direto ao ponto. "Eu vi sua luta contra Sasori." Ela abriu a boca, e ele respondeu sua pergunta silenciosa. "Byakugan, lembra?" Ela corou um pouco e ele continuou. "Conseguíamos ouvir as explosões mesmo a milhar de distância, então naturalmente eu quis saber o que tava acontecendo. Quanto a sua luta, eu fiquei... Impressionado. Talvez nós pudéssemos lutar algum dia?"

Sakura, que anda corava, pode apenas concordar com a cabeça.

"Espero ansioso, então." E dito isso, ele desapareceu do corredor.

Sakura recolheu seu maxilar do chão e seguiu em direção ao quarto de Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto pausou. "Qual é a dessa cara?"

Ela se jogou sentada na cama em sua cama, ainda desnorteada.

"Você ta doente? Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira? Okay... Agora porque ta sorrindo desse jeito?"

Ela se virou pra ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Ah, nada demais, Naruto."

Ele olhou suspeito pra ela. "Um dia desses, vou arrancar a verdade de você."

"Como se sente?"

"Ta mudando de assunto! É um garoto? É por isso que ta tão feliz?"

"Perdi alguma coisa?" Kakashi perguntou enquanto entrava pela janela.

"Sakura-chan tem um namorado."

"_Como é?" _A voz de Kakashi adotou um tom que ela só vira ser usado com inimigos. "Quem é, Sakura?"

"Naruto, eu não tenho um namorado!" Sakura deu tapa na cabeça dele e ignorou suas reclamações de dor. "Pare de mentir."

Enquanto isso, Sakura ouviu Kakashi suspirar em alívio e voltar pra seu livro.

Naruto e Sakura continuaram se provocar, mas apenas uma coisa passava pela sua cabeça.

_Eu realmente senti muita, muita falta de vocês._

.

.

Naruto correu com ela até o lugar em que eles iam encontrar o mais novo membro de seu time. "Eh? Ainda, não tem ninguém aqui?"

"Estamos um pouco adiantados, Naruto. Dê um tempinho."

"Não acredito que Tsunade-baa-chan ta escalando um novo membro. Espero que ele não se atrase o tempo todo como Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura ouviu som de passos atrás de si e viu o homem mais pálido que já vira em toda sua vida com um sorriso estranho no rosto. O cabelo dele era super preto e ele tinha uma espada presa nas costas.

"Você!" Naruto gritou apontando ao recém-chegado. "Você tava no telhado mais cedo!"

Outro homem apareceu ao lado do garoto pastoso. Esse tinha cabelo marrom e uma armadura de ferro emoldurando seu rosto. "Eu serei o substituto de Kakashi-san para esse tim—" Ele parou, obviamente percebendo a expressão assassina no rosto de Naruto.

"Naruto," Sakura começou confusa. "Você o conhece?"

"Yeah. Ele me atacou quando eu tava com o time de Shikamaru hoje de manhã."

Os músculos de Sakura tencionaram e de repente haviam duas expressão assassinas direcionadas ao moreno. Ambos os garotos estavam preparados pra sacar armas quando o homem de cabelos castanhos falou.

"Pare com isso, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, falando nisso, quem é você?" Naruto perguntou.

"Eu serei o capitão do time enquanto Kakashi-san estiver no hospital. Por favor, me chame de Yamato."

Sakura se desesperou. Primeiro iam substituir o Sasuke, e agora, Kakashi também?

"Já que agora estão no mesmo time, será problemático se vocês não se derem bem."

"Mesmo time... Que ele?" Naruto perguntou incrédulo. Sakura sentia o mesmo. Ela olhou par ao outro homem, apenas agora notando o quão negro seus olhos eram. Quando tinha os olhos abertos, ele vagamente lembrava Sasuke.

_Isso é algum tipo de piada doentia? _Sakura perguntou em sua mente. Eles mandaram um substituto para Sasuke... Que lembrava Sasuke. _Isso é cruel._

"Desculpe-me por antes." O garoto falou. "Queria saber o quão forte você era, já que estamos no mesmo time."

"Não precisava ter ido tão longe..." Naruto comentou.

"Graças ao nosso pequeno encontro, eu aprendi que você é um medroso inútil de pinto pequeno."

Naruto atacou, mas Sakura o impediu de ir adiante segurando pelo gola da jaqueta, usando um pouco mais que a sua força monstruosa. _Que jeito de formar uma primeira impressão..._

"Como é, seu babaca?" Naruto gritou, ainda lutando nos braços de Sakura.

"Ele é nosso companheiro agora, não comece brigas com ele!" Sakura gritou para Naruto, tentando ser a voz da razão. Ela se virou para o substituto de Sasuke. "E você ta sendo um grande idiota." Até mesmo Sasuke era mais atencioso, e isso era dizer muito.

Ele riu. "É mesmo?"

"Se continuar agindo assim, todo mundo vai te odiar."

"Oh? Mas eu realmente gosto de vacas feiosas como você."

Teve um momento em que Sakura teve que ter certeza se ela tinha escutado o que achava ter escutado, e então, ela atacou. Yamato, que se moveu incrivelmente rápido, foi quem a bloqueou à apenas um pé de distância do garoto obsceno.

"Lembre-se do que acabou de dizer pro Naruto-kun!" Yamato a repreendeu em seu ouvido.

Pessoas já tinha chamado-a de nomes antes, mas essa foi a pior. Vapor soprava de seus ouvidos e ela começou a bolar planos de como matá-lo enquanto ele dormia.

Ele se apresentou como Sai.

.

.

"Então eles já estão assim, huh?" Tsunade bufou. "Vai entender. Enfim, quero que mantenha Naruto sob controle."

"Eu estou tentando, mas..." _mas eu acho que Naruto ta certo. Ele é um babaca. _Sakura queria dizer. Ao invés disso, ela mordeu sua língua.

Houve uma batida na porta atrás de si, e ela se abriu quando Tsunade mandou. Um homem que Sakura nunca vira estava do outro lado, com faixas ao redor de sua cabeça e em um olho, um cicatriz em forma de cruz no queixo. Quando ele entrou na sala, um sentimento horrível desceu por sua espinha. Algo a dizia que esse homem não era nem um pouco legal.

"Danzou?" Tsunade perguntou. "O que houve?"

(**N/T: **Só pra dizer que a imbecil aqui tinha traduzido uma grande parte a partir daqui, e aí, na hora de fechar —com pressa, devo acrescentar— NÃO SALVOU. Só queria dividir. Desculpem a interrupção. Continuando...)

"Estava pensando se você escalou um bom ANBU pra servir como capitão do time de Sai, princesa Tsunade."

Era apenas Sakura, ou esse tal de Danzou estava desdenhando a Godaime Hokage? E desde quando é o "time de Sai"? Era Time Kakashi ou Time 7, isso não tinha mudado.

"Selecionei a melhor pessoa que tenho. Tem trabalhado desde que o Terceiro estava no comando."

"Muito bem." Danzou disse. "Só espero que ele não tenha sido corrompido pelo covarde Terceiro com seu ódio por confrontos."

A boca de Sakura caiu aberta enquanto ela o olhava. Ele tava falando sério? Quem podia dizer isso sobre o Sandaime? E ela sabia que ele estava indiretamente insultando Tsunade, que baseava muitas de suas ações diplomáticas nos ensinamentos do Sandaime (seu professor quando era apenas uma Genin).

"Assim como seu avô corrompeu o Terceiro."

Tsunade estava ficando irritada agora.

"De qualquer forma, estou satisfeito." Ele se virou. "Agora poderei aproveitar minhas refeições. Com licença." E ele saiu da sala.

"Quem diabos era esse?" Sakura perguntou encarando feio a porta.

"Há muito tempo atrás ele lutou contra Sarutobi-sensei pelo título de Terceiro Hokage. Ao contrário do Terceiro, ele baseava suas decisões em fria e dura lógica. Ele é o líder de uma poderosa facção milita superior de Sai. E como sou a neta do Primeiro e seguidora da filosofia do Terceiro, ele não me suporta."

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Shizune interromper. "Um... Não ta na hora...?"

"Verdade. Hora de ir, Sakura!"

Num choque, Sakura notou que elas estavam certas. Ela curvou-se em respeito e saiu. Uma coisa era certeza, ela esperava nunca ter que encontrar aquele maldito Danzou de novo.

.

.

"Você não acreditaria no quão horrível ele é, Kakashi-sensei. Sai é um imbecil."

Sakura estava no hospital checando seu sensei uma última vez antes de ir. Ela encontrou Jiraiya no quarto também, e os dois pervertidos estavam falando sobre—o que mais?—pornô. Kakashi estava sentado na cama, usando sua máscara e uma regata preta, rindo de sua situação. Jiraiya estava no parapeito da janela com um de seus livros bloqueando a vista de seu rosto, mas ele estava obviamente se divertindo também.

Chakra verde flui com facilidade na lateral ferida de Kakashi, Sakura o manipulou um pouco para que fisgasse o mais velho.

"Ow!" O homem de cabelos prateados fez bico.

"Deve ter sido uma bela de uma primeira impressão, Sakura, se ele conseguiu fazer você ir no modo temperamento-Tsunade." Jiraiya comentou.

"Considerando que ele chamou Naruto de "medroso inútil de pinto pequeno" e eu de "vaca feiosa", é foi uma tremenda primeira impressão."

Ambos os homens estava sorrindo agora. "Ouça ela Kakashi, xingando como um marujo. Você esta corrompendo uma inocente."

"Bem, aparentemente você não me acha tão inocente, Jiraiya-sama, já que tem olhado meu decote esse tempo todo." Sakura sorriu brilhante. "Eu acho que Tsunade-sama _adoraria_ saber disso."

O sage do sapo congelou em terror. "Você _não faria_."

Sakura apontou dois dedos pra seus olhos e um para Jiraiya como quem disse "to de olho". Ela disse tchau pra seu sensei, que deu tapinhas em seu cabelo e lhe disse pra ir com cuidado. Ela estava prestes a fechar a porta atrás de si quando lançou um olhar pra dentro do quarto. Jiraiya ainda estava paralisado de medo, mas dessa vez ele não olhava pra ela. Ele olhava para o olhar assassino que Kakashi mandava pra ele. Quando ela fechou a porta, o dialogo começou.

"Ah, qual é Kakashi! Foi só... Reflexo! Eu não quis olhar pro decote dela!"

"Se eu pudesse sair dessa cama," veio a voz maldosa de Kakashi. "Eu te mataria."

"Bem, é uma boa coisa que não pode... Porque o Sharingan ta girando? Kakashi... Espera... Não!"

.

.

"Esse cara!" Naruto disse, apontando pra Sai. "Nunca irei considerá-lo membro do Time Kakashi!"

Sai inclinou a cabeça, mão no quadril. "Fico contente que pense assim. Eu não quero ser associado com aquele fracote sem cérebro clone de Orochimaru que se importava apenas com poder e fugiu com Orochimaru, traindo Konoha."

"Seu maldito." Naruto disse, e deu um passo pra frente apenas pra ser parado pela mão de Sakura.

"A coisa mais importante é trabalho em equipe." Sakura disse para os dois. "Sai... Naruto... Como ele não te conhece tão bem assim, bem... Ele apenas falou demais. Me desculpe. Por favor, perdoe Naruto.'

"Sakura-chan..."

"Fico feliz que pelo menos um de vocês seja razoável..." Yamato murmurou.

"Sem problemas." Sai disse, sorrindo.

Sakura plantou um sorriso em seu rosto. "Ótimo." E então, para a surpresa de todos, ela socou o moreno bem no queixo, mandando para o outro lado da estrada voando. "Por outro lado," Sakura disse em uma voz baixa, encarando feio o substituto de Sasuke. "Você não tem que me perdoar. Você não sabe nada sobre o Sasuke-kun e se falar mal dele mais uma vez, eu não responderei por mim."

E então os três se viram presos em uma prisão de madeira.

.

.

Sakura nunca sonhou que um dia teria uma conversa civilizada com Sai, mas ali estava ela, conversando sobre um dos desenhos dele.

"Como assim não tem título? Pinturas não tem que ter títulos? Como nome ou sentimento?"

"Eu pintei centenas... Milhares de pinturas, e nenhum delas tem título." Ele estava sorrindo agora, mas Sakura não tinha certeza se era falso ou não. "Mesmo que eu tente dar títulos, não consigo. Elas não me lembram nada. Eu não... Sinto nada."

De repente, Sakura olhou para seu novo companheiro com pena. Pobre garoto, mesmo que não houvesse emoção em sua voz, ele parecia tão... Perdido.

Naruto chegou e começou a discutir com Sai, mas Sakura os apagou. Ela faria Sai sorrir nem que isso a matasse. A não ser, é claro, que ela acabasse matando ele primeiro.

.

.

A primeira vez que Sasuke deu uma olhada em sua nova pessoa foi quando ela saiu correndo do túnel e agarrou seu substituto pela gola de sua camiseta. "Que _diabos_ você ta tentando fazer? De quem você ta realmente atrás?"

"Sakura."

Ela se virou para ele incrédula. "Sasuke-kun?" E Sasuke não achou que ela tenha mudado tanto além do óbvio.

Sakura sabia que _muita_ coisa tinha mudado em sua antiga paixonite quando ela correu em direção a ele pronta para atacá-lo.

_Não vou deixar que você os machuque! _

Sasuke vinha em sua direção também, espada pronta para cortá-la.

As estratégias formando-se em sua cabeça foram interrompidas por Yamato que pulou em sua frente tentando protegê-la. Sakura estava chocada, mas depois ela rugiu por dentro. _Seu idiota. Pare de me proteger!_ Ela chamava seu capitão de nomes bem feios em sua cabeça.

Ela nunca conseguiu mostrar sua força para Sasuke naquele dia, e guardou um grande rancor contra Yamato durante todo o caminho pra casa.

.

.

"Me chame de feiosa mais uma vez, eu te desafio."

"Eu não entendo como adjetivos podem afetar a autoestima de uma pessoa. Não é comum dar apelidos aos seus amigos?"

"Não desses tipos, seu tonto!"

"Tonto." Sai pausou, pensando. "Esse é o seu apelido para mim, Feiosa?"

"Claro que não, Sai. Meu apelido pra você seria uma palavrinha bem feia como— mmmffff."

Kakashi, que estava conhecendo Sai pela primeira vez hoje, cobriu a boca da rosada adolescente antes que ela pudesse usar o temperamento de sua mestra. "Ela só está brincando, Sai."

Ouve um abafado, "Não to não!" de baixo da mão coberta de seu Sensei e Kakashi riu.

Kakashi olhou para Naruto, que estava sorrindo de lado. "Eu vou acalmá-la um pouco." E ele se transportou com Sakura ainda gritando profanidades.

"Eu não entendo."

Naruto olhou pra ele. "Ela é uma garota. Não é _possível_ entender."

"Mas eu pensei que você devia dar apelidos baseados no oposto do que seus amigos realmente são."

Naruto abriu e fechou sua boca por alguns segundos.

"Então todo esse tempo que você tem chamado-a de feiosa você quis dizer que ela é bonita?"

Sai tombou a cabeça pro lado. "Correto."

Naruto não conseguia parar de rir, e Sai não soube o por que.

.

.

Sakura injetou o antídoto em sua perna com força. De jeito algum Fuen se safaria. Prendê-la em uma caverna com mariposas venenosas era uma coisa, mas fazer parecer que Naruto queria mata-la era uma ofensa inaceitável.

Fuen soltou o jutsu, fazendo com que a caverna cedesse. Rapidamente, Sakura fez um jutsu de substituição e fez com que se deitasse no chão, para parecer morta. A kunoichi verdadeira encobriu seu chakra e se escondeu em uma árvore. O lugar que se escondera era vantajoso o suficiente a ponto de poder ver Fuen andar confiante até seu "corpo", kunai em mãos, e chutá-lo para que rolasse, ficando de barriga pra cima.

Fuen posicionou a kunai sobre seu corpo. "Até mais, mocinha." E então ela esfaqueou, criando um som horrível quando o metal acertou a "carne".

Sakura não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso quando Fuen soltou um gritinho de surpresa por conta do _poof!_ e da aparição de uma tora no lugar do corpo.

"Substituição?"

Sakura escolheu esse momento para pular ao lado de sua oponente. Ela puxou o braço pra trás. "Até mais, sua louca maldita!" E então ela o trouxe pra frente com força suficiente para ouvir os ossos do rosto da mulher se quebrando. Fuen foi lançada contra uma arvora e escorregou até parar à alguns metros de distância.

"Por quê?" Fuen perguntou de sua posição no chão. "Minha técnica era..."

"Eu tive ideia do que estava acontecendo quando ouvi sua voz." A voz de Sakura tinha um tom de aço enquanto andava até sua oponente caída. Ela ergueu uma seringa de antídoto vazia. "Eu simulei alguns cenários baseados no estilo de luta que você apresentou quando lutamos antes."

"Você usou um... Antídoto?"

"Alguém como você não foi feita para combate se não está disposta a pisar no campo de batalha." Sakura estava parada bem ao lado de Fuen agora, e falava por experiência própria. Ela estava enojada pelas pessoas que ficavam de lado e usavam truques sujos para ganharem batalhas. "Estava claro quem ia ganhar quando percebi isso!"

Sakura ajustou a luva antes de socar o corpo da mulher no chão, uma cratera se formando sob ambas, Fuen gemendo de dor nos ouvidos de Sakura.

Quando a poeira baixou, Sakura olhou para sua inimiga morta e não sentiu remorso.

.

.

"Mais uma vez."

"Não."

"Por favor?"

"Não."

"... _Por favorzinho_?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Definitivamente não."

"Hyuuga Neji, eu preciso aprender essa técnica até meu Exame Jounin, que é em menos de um mês!"

"Temos trabalhado nisso por _horas_ e você está obviamente exausta, Sakura."

"Bobagem, tentaremos agora."

"Sakura, eu posso ver que seu nível de chakra está baixo, e é completamente irracional continuar a se forçar desse jeito."

"Seu... Seu..."

Neji sorriu de lado. "Eu?"

"Seu poço de banhas preguiçoso!" O queixo de Neji caiu. "Eu to surtando por causa desse exame! Naruto e Kakashi tão em missão, Sai não é muito bom nisso, Shishou tá ocupada com papelada e eu já cheguei a dizer que meu exame é _em menos de um mês? _Droga, eu serei uma Jounin e _você _foi único de nós que passou no teste então sabe como é! Então mais. Uma. Vez. Por favor." Ela estava rangendo os dentes no final.

Houve uma pausa. "Me desculpe... Você me chamou de poço de banhas?"

O que era _totalmente_ mentira, Sakura notou quando deu uma olhada rápida nele. Ele estava sem camiseta por conta do treino e revelando seu físico digno de babas. Ela esperava que ele associasse a vermelhidão de seu rosto com o calor e o treino. Sakura cruzou os braços.

"Na verdade, eu te chamei de poço de banhas _preguiçoso. _Você precisa que eu cheque seus ouvidos já que estou aqui ou terei a vantagem de passar despercebida porque você está ficando surdo?" Ela bateu seu pé em irritação feminina.

Ele lhe deu um olhar seco. "Mais uma vez, e se você não aprender dessa vez... Dureza."

Sakura sorriu brilhante. "Por mim tudo bem!"

No fim, ela ainda não conseguiu acertar a técnica, mas Neji estava disposto a continuar no dia seguinte, quando disse ia pegar pesado e que era melhor ela vir preparada.

E ele cumpriu sua promessa, por que no fim do dia ela mal conseguia andar de tão exausta, machucada e espancada que estava. Ele a carregou até sua casa.

"Hey Neji?" Sakura o chamou quando ele parou de pular de teto em teto. Eles tinham parado com as formalidades há um tempo.

Ele deu um grunhido como reposta que a fez lembrar levemente de um certo Uchiha.

"Obrigada por não me proteger."

O Hyuuga procurou em seu cérebro o que isso queria dizer, mas conseguiu chegar a apenas uma conclusão.

_Mulheres._

.

.

"Tenho uma missão pra você, Sakura."

Sakura piscou. "Quando voltarei, Shishou?"

"Quando o trabalho estiver completo. Estimo que por volta de uma semana."

"Shishou, com todo respeito, meu Exame Jounin é em três dias."

"Eu entendo e sinto muito, mas você é a única que confio para mandar em uma missão deste calibre."

"Com certeza, Shishou."

"Você tem que recuperar um pergaminho de um informante da Akatsuki. É essencial que você use qualquer meio necessário para que essa missão seja um sucesso, entendido?"

Sakura inclinou a cabeça. "Sim. Mas porque eu especificamente, Tsunade-shishou?" _Porque não alguém que não tem um enorme exame pra fazer?_

"Esse informante é conhecido por ser um tipo de... Pervertido. Dentre todas as shinobis femininas disponíveis, eu sinto que você é a mais capaz de lidar com uma situação dessas. O resto das especificações de sua missão estão nesse pergaminho e uma mulher está te esperando lá em baixo para te dar uma peruca preta para que esconda sua identidade. Você sai amanhã ao por do sol, alguma pergunta?"

"Não, Shishou."

"Ótimo, então dispensada."

Sakura se virou para ir, mas a voz de Tsunade a parou.

"Sakura, eu realmente sinto muito. Sei o quanto tem treinado para seu Exame."

"Eu entendo, Shishou." E ela saiu pela porta sem mais palavras.

.

.

A missão tinha sido um sucesso. Sakura seduziu o homem de olhos cor de mel, levando o para um quarto em um bordel. Ele tentou se dar bem e conseguiu dar uma apertada em seu seio—um pouco forte demais pra ser considerada excitante—e Sakura o rendeu inconsciente de forma bem dolorosa. Ou pelo menos ela tentou. O homem lutou surpreendentemente bem, drenando pelo menos um terço do chakra dela. Mas no fim, a kunoichi ganhara. Ela recuperou o pergaminho e finalmente estava à caminho de casa depois de dois dias nojentos tentando chamar a atenção do informante. Se ela chegasse em casa rapidamente, talvez conseguisse fazer seu Exame Jounin um pouco atrasada.

Pelo menos, esse era o plano original até que os amigos do informante, que infelizmente eram shinobis, a alcançaram.

Haviam seis deles, e eles pareciam ser poderosos de alguma forma. A situação seria boa se eles não tivessem atacados todos de uma vez. Ela parou de pensar e se apoiou em seus instintos, desviando aqui, bloqueando ali. Mas mesmos sendo considerada uma forte kunoichi, nem mesmo suas habilidades podiam salvá-la de vários ninjutsus de uma vez. Quando se desviava de um ataque, ela tinha que imediatamente se desviar de outro que estava vindo. Ela contou um total de quatro kunais nas suas costas, uma shuriken pregada na sua perna, e uma corte enorme em seu braço.

Ela estava tentando fazer com que eles a atacassem um de cada vez enquanto lutava. Quando isso não deu certo, ela começou a matá-los um a um. A rosada matou um com sua força, o socando forte o suficiente para quebrar suas costelas, que perfuraram seu pulmão. Ela fez o coração do segundo parar com um bisturi de chakra. O terceiro, ela conseguiu roubar sua espada e a usou para arrancar-lhe a cabeça e empalar o quarto pelo pescoço.

O quinto levou um tempo, ele conseguiu tirar a espada de suas mãos, mas depois de receber o corte profundo no estômago ela conseguiu prendê-lo em um genjutsu e quebrar o pescoço dele sem mais danos. Quando se virou para lutar contra o sexto, o que tinha um enorme machado que ela não tinha conseguido se desviar completamente, ele estava de joelhos.

"Por favor, eu imploro por misericórdia!" Ele segurou o machado na frente dele. "Leve isso como símbolo de paz, só por favor deixe-me viver!"

"Covarde. Me dê um motivo."

"Por favor! Eu te imploro!"

Sakura suspirou, amaldiçoando sua bondade natural. "Vá antes que eu mude de ideia." Ele a agradeceu graciosamente antes de sair correndo para o meio da floresta, deixando o machado pra trás. Ela quase não conseguiu secar o machado dentro se um pergaminho, marcando-o como dela.

Jogando-se no chão, Sakura curou suas piores feridas. A no braço, as mais profundas em suas pernas, e as várias nas suas costas. Ela notou que só tinha traços de chakra sobrando, então só podia melhorá-las antes de chegar em casa e curá-las completamente.

Só havia uma coisa que a assustava mais do que tudo, e isso era ficar indefesa no meio da floresta. Ela ia cair inconsciente logo, e temia por sua segurança. Lembrando-se de um truque antigo de Kakashi, Sakura usou o restante de seu chakra para se puxar pra baixo do chão, onde poderia dormir e restaurar um pouco de seu chakra. Dentro da terra, onde era seguro, Sakura perdeu a consciência.

.

.

Time 7 estava tendo um dia de lutas. Na verdade, Naruto e Sakura estavam lutando enquanto Kakashi sentava em uma árvore lendo sua mais nova edição do _Icha Icha _enquanto Sai desenhava em seu caderninho. Quando Sai ficava entediado, ele jogava um leão ou um pássaro enorme na luta.

Teve uma hora que Sai desenhou um enorme cão de três cabeças que simplesmente não morria. Naruto tentara acertá-lo várias vezes de uma vez com o Kage Bushin, que no fim não funcionara. A Kunoichi sabia que bastava um soco com chakra pra acabar com tudo... Mas tinha uma coisa que ela queria tentar.

Naruto estava muito ocupado lutando pra notar suas convocações, mas ele notou quando a besta foi cortada ao meio da calda à cabeça, e Sakura estava parada no fim da destruição com um machado gigante apoiado casualmente em um de seus ombros. Para torná-lo totalmente dela, ela amarrara couro rosa no cabo onde antes tinha preto.

Naruto olhou pra ela, queixo caído. "Puta merda, Sakura! Onde você conseguiu _isso_?"

Ela deu de ombros e notou que Kakashi e Sai pareciam interessados em sua resposta também. "Foi um presente."

"De quem?"

"Ninguém que você conheça."

A rosada sorriu quando Naruto continuou a enchê-las de perguntas. Até ela tinha segredos e ela provaria que podia ser tão misteriosa e enigmática quanto o resto de seu time.

**tbc.**

* * *

**N/T: **Então, OLÁ PESSOAS! *-*

Pra quem não sabe, existe um fanart da Sakura em que ela está na mesma posição descrita nessa última parte do capítulo. Não sei se foi proposital, mas em todo caso, eu adoro aquele fanart!

(Eu fui procurar o fanart pra mostrar pra vocês, e acabei achando vários! O machado ta desenhado do mesmo jeito. O que me faz pensar. Ela realmente tem um desses, e eu que sou perdida?._.)

(Acabei de descobrir que o machado é real! 8D)

art/Shannaro-35092028

Bom, esse é o link pro fanart que eu adoro! O mais sensacional é a expressão dela, tipo: E aí otários? Vai mexer comigo mesmo?

HEHE, enfim.

Respostinha das reviews lindas! *-*

**Strikis: **Exatamente. Acho que a autora queria mesmo era mostrar o desenvolvimento da Sakura pelo olhar dela. Porque convenhamos, Tio Kishi escreve muito o que o Sasuke e o Naruto tão fazendo e pensando, mas a Sakura não tem tudo isso.

**sasatogether: **hsuahsauhs, Sakura arrebenta MUUUITO nessa fic. E quanto a pares, não vou dar spoilers (MUAHAHA), mas a minha esperança é SasuSaku. E como eu já disse, a autora também adoro o par então eu acho que no fim será esse shipper mesmo.

**Tsuki Moonlight: **Com certeza! Cansei da Sakura fracote que só chora e desiste de tudo. ALIÁS, você ta acompanhando o novo mangá? OMFG, Sakura ta arrebentaaaando! *-* E realmente essa cena foi LIINDA, sahushaushauh; Catch 22 tem 14 capítulo, e ela ainda não terminou. Ela não possui um ritmo constante então às vezes ela posta de mês em mês e as vezes ela demora um ano (é .-.) Por isso eu nem to me apressando.

**kekedia: **OOOOOWN, essa fic é apaixonante mesmo. HSAUSHUAH, aqui está pra você! *-* Espero que goste! 8D

**Guest: **EXATO. Inner Sakura forever. FINALMENTE, ambas tão se tornando um só no mangá. (VOCÊ VIU? *-*) Eu também amo a Sakura dessa fic. 3

E É ISSO AÍ AMORES.

Qualquer recomendação crítica e etc, REVIEW (mesmo que seja apenas para um oi :D Amo ouvir vocês *-*)

BESOS.


	4. O que morre por dentro

**Importante:** A autora avisou que a partir desse capítulo ela ia começar a se basear no mangá por que estava escrevendo mais rápido que os episódios estavam sendo feitos.

* * *

**Frase do Capítulo 4:** "Morte não é a grande perda. A grande perda é o que morre por dentro de nós enquanto estamos vivos."— _Norman Cousins_.

.

.

Título: Catch 22

Autora: JanuaryEclipses

Rating: T (ou PG-13)

Sumário: Sakura não é fraca porque não tem força. Ela é fraca porque eles a protegem. Sakura-centric.

Pares: Nenhum (ainda)

Disclaimer: Eu não sou possuo Naruto e nem Catch 22.

**Alerta de Spoiler: Esse capítulo contém spoilers do capítulo 405 ao capítulo 450 do mangá _Naruto Shippuden. _Você foi avisado(a).**

Capítulo 4: O que morre por dentro.

.

.

Ino estava ajoelhado no meio do campo de batalha com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Foi assim que Sakura a encontrou depois da luta contra Kakuzu e Hidan. Asuma estava morto, e o time 10 não estava lidando bem com isso.

"Ino..." Sakura disse gentilmente, ajoelhando-se ao lado da amiga.

"Sakura... Ele..."

"Eu sei... Você não precisa dizer se não quiser."

Ino colapsou nos braços de Sakura, soluçando. "Ele não pode estar morrendo! Não pode! _Ainda precisamos dele!_"

Sakura não podia fazer nada ao não ser sentar ali e abraçar sua amiga.

Foi só uma semana mais tarde, depois do funeral de Asuma-sensei, que Ino voltou mais ou menos ao normal. Shikamaru pegou um maço de cigarros de um de seus bolsos para fumar, e Ino o repreendeu por isso. Mas Sakura sabia que mesmo que a loira brigasse com ele, ela estava quase que agradecida. O horrível cheiro da fumaça do cigarro a fazia se lembrar de dias melhores, e por isso, ela não podia estar mais feliz.

.

.

Sakura estava na sala de Tsunade quando ouviu a notícia. Ela estava perguntando a sua mentora sobre uma técnica difícil quando ambas ouviram uma batida na porta. Um oficial ANBU entrou. Sakura não reconheceu a máscara.

"Godaime-sama. Acabou de chegar a informação de que Orochimaru está morto."

O queixo de Sakura caiu. _Sasuke-kun..._

"_O que?"_ Tsunade se levantou, as palmas pregadas na mesa. "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Dois dias atrás."

"E Uchiha Sasuke?"

O ANBU negou com a cabeça. "Desaparecido. Relatórios afirmam que na verdade foi o Uchiha quem matou Orochimaru."

Tsunade se afundou em sua cadeira. "Quem diria. Esse garoto pode ser uma ameaça se continuar sendo nukenin."

_Ele vai atrás de Itachi._ Sakura pensou consigo. _Mas olhando pelo lado bom, agora não tenho que me preocupar com Orochimaru se apossando de seu corpo. _

"Mais alguma coisa?" A Hokage perguntou.

"Informantes disseram que um dos experimentos de Orochimaru está desaparecido. Não sabemos quem ele é, mas quando se infiltraram na base um tanque estava destruído. Quando chegaram em um dos outros esconderijos de Orochimaru, uma prisão, parecia que toda a equipe tinha desaparecido. Os prisioneiros foram libertados e admitidos no hospital local."

Sakura se lembrou de alguém que não fora mencionado. "E Kabuto? O que aconteceu com ele?" Sakura perguntou.

"Yakushi Kabuto está desaparecido."

O ANBU deu algumas estatísticas trivias antes de ir embora.

"Bem, Sakura, você conhece Sasuke melhor do que ninguém. Alguma ideia dos planos dele?"

Sakura deu uma risada curta. "Shishou, acho que eu sou a última pessoa pra quem deve perguntar. Naruto o conhece bem mais do que eu. E falando em Naruto, eu vou contar pra ele."

A médica deu tchau pra sua mestra e saiu da torre do Hokage para o sol. _Sasuke-kun... Onde você está?_

.

.

"Porque você o deixou ir?" Naruto gritou para Tsunade. "Você sabe como ele é! Como pode mandá-lo para o perigo sozinho?" Sakura se encolheu diante do tom dele. Sai, parado ao lado dela, não mostrava expressão alguma.

"Pare, Naruto." Kakashi repreendeu. "Você deve saber como ela se sente."

E olhando para sua mestra, Sakura sabia. Na primeira hora depois de que ouvira a notícia, ela banira todos de seu escritório, preferindo chorar sozinha e ficando anormalmente sóbria por todo o processo.

Fechando sua mão em punhos, Naruto se virou e começou a andar em direção à porta, amaldiçoando.

"Naruto!" Sakura gritou atrás dele. "Onde você ta indo?"

"Se ele tivesse sido o quinto Hokage, então Tsunade não o teria forçado a fazer isso... Eu tenho certeza..." Naruto virou a maçaneta e deixou a porta fechar atrás dele.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura... Ta tudo bem." Tsunade disse suspirando pesadamente. "Apenas deixe-o sozinho por um tempo."

Era pior do que Sakura esperava. Ela esperava lágrimas e Naruto trazendo memórias do passado. Não esperava a dureza fria de Naruto quando descobrira a morte de Jiraiya.

.

.

A boca dele era quente contra a dela, apenas um pouco mais que o calor das mãos que acariciavam as laterais de seu corpo. Ela gemeu contra os lábios dele e o sentiu sorrir de lado em resposta. Ele moveu os beijos para o pescoço dela, chupando a pela sensível ali. Sakura ofegou seu nome em êxtase, usando o sufixo carinhoso dessa vez. As mãos dele massageavam as laterais de seu quadril e... Sem aviso algum, ele repentinamente parou. Seus olhos escuros estavam observando-a deitada em cima de seus lençóis de cetim pretos, nua exceto pela sua lingerie.

"Sasuke-kun, por favor. Eu preciso de você. Eu estou te _implorando... por favor!_"

Carinhosamente, ele prendeu uma mexa de cabelo rosa atrás de sua orelha. "Você me tem." E ele se inclinou para outro beijo apaixonado—

Sakura pulou sentada na cama, coração batendo freneticamente em seu peito. Agora, de _onde _surgiu esse sonho? Ela estremeceu por conta da sensação remanescente de prazer e tocou seus lábios. Fazia tempo que não sonhava com Sasuke e por isso o choque a deixou sem ar. E pensando bem, seus sonhos nunca foram tão gráficos assim, e ele nunca havia conseguido tal reação dela. Ela estremeceu novamente quando a gostosa sensação de ser amada a invadiu como uma droga.

Mas a Sakura do sonho era submissiva. Sakura não podia ceder assim... Nunca. Chame de orgulho, mas demonstrar tal fraqueza dessa forma era inaceitável pra ela. No entanto, havia uma coisa que a incomodava. Sakura do sonho gostava de ser submissiva... Gostava de ceder aos desejos de seu acompanhante masculino. Gostava de ser... Dominada. A médica se perguntou se tinha alguém com quem sentia isso, alguém com quem ela não se importaria de se mostrar fraca.

Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente quando percebeu que isso era um luxo que não podia pagar.

.

.

Naruto tem esperado dentro da cabine do portão principal pelos últimos três dias. Ele imediatamente foi pra lá quando recebera a notícia.

Itachi estava morto.

Naruto esperou dentro da cabine pela volta de Sasuke. Sakura estaria lá com ele, exceto pelo fato de que na maior parte do tempo ela estava presa no hospital. Porém, quando seu intervalo chegava, Sakura ia para o telhado do hospital, monitorando o portão principal e a terra além dele por qualquer _sinal_ de movimento. Ela continuamente criava esperanças quando as folhas se mexiam demais ou via alguém andando pela trilha de terra, e ela continuamente se desapontava quando via que não era o homem que queria ver.

Depois de seu turno no hospital no terceiro dia, Sakura foi até Naruto na cabine. Estava tarde, e a lua estava brilhando ao seu máximo. Como esperava, Naruto estava dormindo. Uma pequena parte dela queria que ela abaixasse o tom de voz e o acordasse com um "Dobe", mas não era uma boa ideia. Sakura não aguentaria ver o rosto desapontado de seu companheiro quando percebesse que não era seu melhor amigo ali. Não, isso seria cruel.

"Naruto," ela disse suavemente.

O loiro acordou sobressaltado. "Sasuke?" Ele perguntou sonolento.

Ela negou. "Não. Sasuke ainda não voltou."

"Oh." Naruto abaixou a cabeça, uma expressão deprimida em seu rosto.

"Naruto, porque não vai pra casa e descansa? Tsunade-shishou vai nos dizer se ele voltar."

Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Não posso. Ele ta vindo pra casa, eu sei que ele ta."

"... Talvez ele não esteja pronto pra voltar ainda."

Naruto a olhou como se não pudesse compreender as palavras que acabara de dizer. "O que você ta falando? Porque ele não estaria? Sue objetivo ta completo! Itachi ta _morto_!" O silencio se esticou infinitamente enquanto sua última palavra ecoava na pequena cabine.

"Ele tem dois objetivos, lembra?" Sakura trocou o peso em seus pés. "E se ele achar que a vila não vai aceitá-lo de volta?"

"Mas é _claro _que a gente vai—"

"Você e eu iremos aceitá-lo, mas e o resto? As pessoas são executadas por traição, Naruto, ou são sentenciadas a prisão de segurança máxima. Sasuke _nunca _aceitaria isso, e você sabe disso."

"É..." Naruto murmurou. "Hey, Sakura-chan, você acredita que ele vai voltar, não é?"

"Ele voltará eventualmente, porque ao contrário do que ele acredita, você não pode simplesmente cortar parte da sua vida. Mas não acredito nos boatos de que ele está morto. Eu acho... Acho que sentiria se ele tivesse morrido."

Naruto deitou a cabeça na mesa dentro da cabine. "É... Acho que também sentiria."

.

.

"Não é o estilo da Sakura se atrasar." Naruto disse baixo. Eles estavam sentados na sala de estar do apartamento da rosada esperando ela se arrumar para irem jantar. Sakura tinha missão no dia seguinte, e Naruto insistiu em passar um tempo juntos antes de ir.

"Mas ela ainda é garota, Naruto, a dê um tempo." Kakashi virou a página de seu livro.

"Mas eu não to ouvindo nada. Talvez um de nós deva ir checar."

"Concordo com Naruto. Eu li que normalmente as pessoas têm um padrão para compromissos. Por exemplo, Kakashi sempre se atrasa, enquanto a Feiosa está sempre adiantada." Sai lançou um olhar para o quarto dela. "Eu vou checar ela. Talvez me dê uma visão melhor da mente feminina."

Quando ele não podia mais ouvir os outros dois na sala trocaram olhares.

"Kakashi-sensei. Ele acabou de ir a uma missão suicida."

O homem de cabelos prateados sorriu sob sua máscara. "Espere..."

"_CAI FORA!"_

_Ah, Sakura nunca decepciona._

"_Fora! Fora! Fora! Fora! FORA."_

Sai, com um olhar contemplativo em seu rosto, se sentou ao lado de Naruto. O loiro ria histericamente, mas parou abruptamente depois da sentença dita por Sai.

"Acho que a Feiosa tem um encontro."

A acusação era tão séria que Kakashi fechou seu livro para dar toda a sua atenção a Sai. "Porque você acha isso?"

"eu li que mulheres acham que ficam mais Sexy em lingeries pretas, e elas apenas as usam quando tem a intenção de que alguém as veja. Então, com as informações que coletei em seu quarto, eu acho que ela terá um encontro hoje."

Naruto e Kakashi estavam de olhos arregalados, mas nenhum deles disse alguma coisa.

Sakura entrou no cômodo nesse momento. "Sai, nós realmente precisamos censurar o que você lê de hoje em diante, isso é um monte de besteira. Apenas vamos jantar." A rosada apontou acusadoramente pra eles. "E se eu ouvir _mais uma palavra_ sobre isso, irei socar todos vocês até Suna. Estamos entendidos?" Sem esperar por resposta, ela pegou seu suéter e andou até a porta sem se importar se eles estavam seguindo ou não.

Sai falou novamente. "Eu gostaria de apontar que ela nunca negou ter um encontro."

Comicamente, Naruto e Kakashi a alcançaram _rapidamente_ para descobrirem os detalhes, e ficaram incrivelmente aliviados quando descobriram que não tinha encontro. Mas ela estava certa sobre uma coisa, eles censurariam os materiais de leitura de Sai.

.

.

"Conte-nos o paradeiro da Kyuubi."

"Não." Ela gritou quando eles quebraram mais outro dedo seu. Essa era o quarto.

"Você sabe que não iremos parar até você falar."

"Eu nunca te direi onde Naruto está!" Seu braço foi o próximo.

"Ah, mas você vai sim." Zetsu disse. "Porque todo mundo tem um limite. Apenas precisamos descobrir..."

"**Qual é o seu?"**

Sakura gritou de novo quando ele apertou seus quatro dedos quebrados. Ela o metralhou com o olhar mesmo enquanto ofegava pesadamente.

"Agora irei perguntar de novo... Onde está o Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?"

"Se um imbecil com cérebro de merda que nem você não consegue descobrir, então nem vale a pena dizer."

Ele a estapeou na boca com as costas da mão. Sakura sentiu sangue escorrer por seu queixo. Ela se virou para encará-lo feio novamente.

Kakuzu estava se inclinando contra a parede, de braços cruzados. "Isso seria tão mais fácil se o Uchiha estivesse aqui."

Sakura estreitou os olhos. "Uchiha Itachi está morto."

Ambos os Akatsukis riram, e Zetsu pôs uma mão em sua cabeça. "Pobre garotinha inocente, você não sabe?"

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar, Konan deslizou pra dentro da sala, deu uma olhada para sua forma amarrada a cadeira e se virou para seus camaradas. "Foi dada a ordem para a soltura dela."

"**Mas nós não terminamos com ela.**"

"Ei, sou só a mensageira. Além do mais, _ele _o destruiria se descobrisse sobre isso."

Ambos os homens pareciam enojados, mas havia um leve brilho de medo presente. Sakura franziu o cenho. Eles estavam falando do Pein? Porque Pein se importaria com seu bem estar?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela foi nocauteada com mais força do que a necessária.

.

.

Quando Sakura recobrou consciência, ela estava no meio da floresta. Suas feridas ainda sangravam um pouco, e seus dedos doíam como um parto. Cerrando os dentes, ela se levantou, perdendo o fôlego por conta da dor que isso causou. Sua visão ficou branca por um momento e ela titubeou, mas continuou em erguida.

Ela andou por horas em o que ela tinha quase certeza era direção a Konoha. A Samehada tinha sugado um monte de seu chakra, e ela não tinha dormido o suficiente para recuperar a maioria dele. Resumindo, ela estava indefesa, e o dia só ficava cada vez mais quente e miserável conforme andava.

O pôr do sol tava apenas começando quando a floresta deu lugar ao deserto. Esse fato quase a fez chorar; ela estava indo na direção errada! No entanto, ela continuou andando em frente quando reconheceu uma trilha que a levaria até Suna.

Era surpreendente como o calor escaldante do deserto podia desaparecer com o sol. No instante que as estrelas surgiram, os dentes de Sakura batiam. Ela ficaria louca se morasse num ambiente assim.

Sem aviso alguém, Sakura colapsou. Ela foi capaz de se arrastar uns trinta centímetros, mas isso era difícil demais com um braço só. Esperando que alguém estivesse por perto ou prestando uma super atenção ao redor, Sakura disparou seu chakra algumas vezes, o equivalente ao SOS de um shinobi. Pareceu ter passado uma eternidade, e ela estava quase perdendo a esperança (ela ao menos estava perto de Suna?) quando ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. Eles a viraram, e ela soltou um grito de enquanto eles mexiam seu braço quebrado.

"É a pupila da Hokage!"

"Alguém vá buscar o Kazekage-sama! E Hatake-san!"

Sangue manchava a areia ao seu redor por conta das feridas que se abriam graças o calor e as pancadas de areia dura. "Ka-Kakashi-s-sem..." Ela teve que mordeu seu lábio para não chorar por conta da dor latejante de seu braço esquerdo inteiro.

"Hatake-san veio aqui em missão. Konoha tem procurado por você faz dias."

Gaara a alcançou alguns minutos depois. Ele se agachou ao lado dela, e Sakura ouviu Temari ofegar surpresa no fundo. Gaara pôs sua capa ao seu redor quando ela tremeu de frio e consequentemente mexeu seu braço e dedos. Sakura fechou os olhos. _Tão quente..._

"Haruno-san..." Gaara finalmente falou.

"S-Sakura... M-me chame d-de S-Sak..." Ela deixou um som estrangulado escapar de sua garganta.

"_Sakura!_" Kakashi caiu de joelhos ao lado dela, acompanhado por um grupo de médicos.

A garota tava tendo problemas em manter os olhos abertos "Ka... Ka..."

"Shh, não fale Sakura."

Mas ela estava determinada a contar pra ele. "Eu n-não disse n-nada... p-pra... eles..." E ela desmaiou.

.

.

Houve uma série de explosões, e Shikamaru e Sakura viraram a cabeça para olhar pra fora do prédio de informação e decodificação.

Konoha estava sob ataque.

Sakura pulou pela janela em direção ao hospital. Ela podia ver civis correndo de uma centopeia gigante, e uma garotinha caindo... A kunoichi pulou e socou a centopeia com toda a sua força, matando-a instantaneamente. Ela curou a ferida da garotinha antes de receber do recém chegado Iruka o relatório de status.

Era a Akatsuki que estava atacando.

Sakura rugiu. _Pein..._

Ela chegou ao hospital para ver uma longa fila de pessoas esperando para serem curadas. Sakura gritou ordens para as enfermeiras e curou pessoas na sala de espera mesmo. Não havia tempo o suficiente para arranjar quartos para todos, e apenas os casos mais severos eram levados às pressas para UTI. Ela tinha que curar primeiro os ninjas para que eles pudessem retornar ao campo de batalha.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo passou curando pessoas. Perdera a conta de quantos chegaram e saíram do hospital. Perdeu conta daqueles que não saíram vivos...

Houve um estrondo, e o hospital chacoalhou e colapsou ao redor dela. Foi só por causa de Katsuyu que ela permaneceu viva. Os shinobis devem ter saído a salvo do hospital, mas os civis lá dentro deviam estar todos mortos.

"Naruto!" ela gritou pro céu. "Nós precisamos de você, Naruto! Venha pra casa!"

Mas ele voltaria pra casa para uma pilha de ruínas do que um dia tinha sido uma vila.

.

.

Tudo que Sakura viu foi o cabelo prateado de seu professor preso a um corpo enterrado até o peito em um emaranhado de rochas. Ele estava inclinado pra frente e não se movia. Ela finalmente percebeu que havia um buraco aberto, pulsante e vazio em seu coração.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura chamou lentamente, se aproximando dele. Ele não respondeu. Quando finalmente o alcançou, suas mãos tremiam enquanto tentava sentir o pulso de seu sensei.

Nada.

"Kakashi-sensei! Acorde!" Agora a histeria começava. "Por favor acorde! _Kakashi-sensei!_"

Houve um ruído, e Sakura olhou pra cima para ver mais detritos caindo do céu. Ela protegeu seu professor com seu corpo, se encolhendo de dor quando as pedras afiadas e pedaços de madeira atingiam suas costas.

"Por favor não me deixe, por favor não morra, por favor, por favor, por favor..." Ela o examinou com seu chakra, e se fosse qualquer outro ninja, ela aceitaria o fato de não ter mais nada que pudesse fazer e seguiria em frente. Mas esse era seu professor, s_eu_ sensei. Ela não podia deixá-lo morrer.

"Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, nós já perdemos Sasuke, não podemos perder você também!" As lágrimas começaram a inundar seu rosto. Ela tentou tirar as rochas ao redor dele, mas isso só fez com que ele se inclinasse ainda mais pra frente. "Droga! _Acorde_!"

Houve som de passos atrás de si. Ela não conseguia nem ao menos checar se era amigo ou inimigo. Pra ser sincera, ela nem se importava. Também não achava que tinha doído tanto assim quando Sasuke tinha ido embora. Claro, ele tinha se mandado, mas ainda estava vivo, lá fora, em algum lugar. Mas Kakashi era diferente. Ela nunca mais ouviria outra desculpa esfarrapada sobre estar atrasado. Ele nunca mais olharia para o nada e diria "yare,yare..." como se estivesse se lembrando dos dias já passados.

"Ora, ora... O que temos aqui?"

Os passos atrás de si eram definitivamente inimigos. Exceto que agora não estavam mais atrás de si. Em seu luto, ela se deixou ser cercada.

"Se não é o Ninja Copiador."

"Parece que alguém chegou nele primeiro."

"Ainda podemos mexer com ele um pouco."

"Não antes de checar em baixo da máscara dele. Eu sempre quis..."

"_NÃO TOQUEM NELE!_" Sakura gritou, sem olhar pra qualquer um deles.

"Não se preocupe, garotinha, quando terminarmos com ele, pegaremos você."

"Aposto que você é bem divertido sem essas roupas." O homem que disse isso, provavelmente um nukenin que decidiu se aproveitar do caos, pôs a mão sobre seu ombro. Sakura agarrou o punho dele, quebrou, e o jogou facilmente na lateral de um prédio. Ela se levantou lentamente, lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto, seus olhos assassinos e assombrados.

"Toque nele e eu te mato."

"Qual o problema garotinha? Ele é seu namorado?" O homem provocou. "Ou melhor, ex-namorado?"

Sakura jogou o braço pra trás, e depois esmagou seu punho no rosto dele, sentindo seu crânio se partir em pedaços. Ele bateu em um prédio com um nojento _thunk_, e quando seu corpo escorregou pela parede, havia uma enorme trilha de sangue e cérebro no caminho.

Os homens ao seu redor ficaram em silêncio, e então todos sacaram suas armas e a atacaram de uma só vez. Ela se esquivou das armas, não tendo nenhuma consigo, e socou os inimigos em seu caminho. Usando seu bisturi de chakra, ela cortou a cabeça de um. Com o homem que queria ver embaixo da máscara de Kakashi, ela cortou as mãos dele e então o pegou pelo pescoço, afundando-o tão fundo no chão que ele provavelmente se asfixiaria. Ela sentiu um pouco de pena dele, então quebrou seu pescoço antes de partir para o próximo oponente.

Ela lutou contra dezesseis homens. No começo não eram tantos assim, mas mais tinham vindo como reforço. Ela os deixou todos ensanguentados, quebrados e mortos ao seu redor. Mais tarde, diriam a ela que aquela cena parecia um massacre.

De joelhos, ela engatinhou em direção ao seu professor caído e o abraçou.

"Por favor acorde, Kakashi-sensei... Por favor não morra..."

"Sakura..."

Sakura se virou pra dessa vez se deparar com o rosto preocupado de Kiba. Akamaru veio em sua direção, choramingando, e lambeu suas lágrimas. Os olhos castanhos de Kiba encontraram os sem vida dela... E ela provavelmente parecia morta como se sentia.

"Sakura, preciso que venha comigo. Tsunade precisa de você."

Pânico preencheu o peito da médica. "O que tem de errado com a Tsunade-sama?"

"Ela lutou contra Pein. Ela não ta indo bem."

Sakura se levantou com um último olhar para Kakashi. "Leve-me até ela."

Ela não parou de chorar.

.

.

Os moradores da vila corriam na direção dele, mas tudo que Sakura podia fazer era encarar. Ele estava vivo. Ambos estavam vivos. Ela quase perdera todos que eram próximos de si hoje. Naruto... Kakashi... Tsunade... O que faria se eles morressem? Não achava que conseguiria viver com isso. Claro, ela ainda teria Sai e Yamato e Shizune... Mas não era a mesma coisa. Se suas pessoas mais preciosas morressem... Ela literalmente não teria mais nada. Repentinamente, Sakura sabia como Tsunade se sentiu, perdendo seu irmão e noivo, como Kakashi se sentiu quando perdeu seu time inteiro. Morto. Como se algo dentro de si tivesse morrido e ela não conseguisse recuperar. Era seu próprio inferno particular.

Quando Naruto finalmente olhou em sua direção (na verdade, ela tinha sido a primeira pessoa na multidão pra quem ele olhara), ela não conseguiu evitar bater na cabeça dele. "Você é sempre tão impulsivo, tonto!" Ela gritou pra ele. Mas estava brava por outro motivo. Ele não queria que ela se machucasse então a deixou pra trás de novo. Deixou todos eles pra trás. Mas isso tudo foi empurrado para o fundo de sua mente. Ela não conseguiria estar brava com ele agora, estava muito aliviada por ele simplesmente estar _vivo_.

Sakura enrolou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou para perto, sem ao menos se importar com a audiência. "Obrigada."

Quando os moradores começaram a jogar o loiro para o ar em gratidão, Sakura correu e abraçou com força a cintura de seu professor. Seus olhos estavam marejando novamente, simplesmente porque ele estava _ali _a abraçando de volta.

"Yare, yare, Sakura... O que é isso?"

"Eu achei que tinha morrido." Agora as lágrimas estavam realmente rolando pelo seu rosto de novo.

"Eu morri... Por um tempo, pelo menos." Ele a apertou um pouco mais. "Pensando bem, quando acordei tinham vários corpos ao meu redor. Você não saberia nada sobre isso, saberia?"

"Eles queriam olhar embaixo da sua máscara." Sakura comentou, aninhando seu nariz na jaqueta dele. "... E cortar seu rosto."

"Bem, nesse caso... Obrigado por proteger minha modéstia."

Sua pequena piada teve o efeito completamente oposto, e Sakura explodiu em lágrimas novamente.

.

.

"Ela usou Katsuyu para proteger a vila, e tem estado inconsciente desde então." Sakura disse para Naruto e Kakashi. Eles estavam dentro de uma tenda, observando sua destemida Hokage presa em um coma. "Não sei quando ela irá acordar."

Era duro ver sua mentora assim. Ela mostrava sua real aparência sem seu chakra, e parecia tão fraca deitada ali com os olhos fechados. Sakura meio que esperava ela saltar acordada a qualquer momento, gritando ordens e lhe dizendo pra voltar a treinar.

Isso tornava a dor dez vezes pior.

Eles ainda estavam reunidos ao redor do corpo dela horas depois, Sakura relutava em deixar o lado de sua mentora, e Naruto relutava em deixar o de Sakura. Kakashi ficava ali porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. Até porque, Sakura havia se oferecido para curá-lo quando terminasse com Naruto. Shizune tinha saído pra pegar algo para comer.

Todos no recinto ficaram tensos. Sakura esperançosa de que fosse Naruto, afinal ele acabara de salvar a vila toda de seu pior inimigo, mas ainda havia uma pequena semente de dúvida dentro dela. Enquanto os membros do conselho permanecessem os mesmos, Naruto nunca seria permitido virar Hokage.

"E então?" Naruto perguntou, impaciente. "Quem é?"

"Danzou."

Um tremor correu por Sakura. Aquele homem? Aquele cuja mera presença a assustava? Aquele que privara Sai de _tudo que era humano_? Não, _não_... O que eles estavam pensando?

A tenda se abriu, e Nara Shikaku entrou. Sem conversa fiada, ele fez um grande anúncio. "O sexto Hokage foi decidido."

Ela só percebera que apertava o ombro de Naruto com tanta força quando sentiu a mão quente dele sobre a sua. Ele a olhou confuso, obviamente reconhecendo o olhar de puro terror em seus olhos.

"Você o conhece, Sakura?" Naruto perguntou lentamente.

"Nós... Nos encontramos antes." Ela engoliu seco. "Naruto... Eu tenho um sensação horrível sobre isso."

"O Conselho deu seis meses a Tsunade. Se ela não acordar até lá, Danzou será eleito Hokage. Até lá, ele é o Hokage regente¹."

Kakashi conversou com Shikaku por alguns minutos antes do Nara sair. A tenda estava em silêncio total. Sakura olhou para seu primeiro sensei para ver seus punhos fechados com força e ele encarando o espaço, o maxilar claramente tensionado.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura falou. Seu único olho focou nela, claramente perturbado. "O que vai acontecer agora?"

"Eu não sei Sakura, eu não sei."

**tbc.**

* * *

**¹**_Regente: _esse termo era mais comum na época dos monarcas. Quando o rei está incapacitado de governar, e o descendente ainda não é apto (normalmente menor de idade), é escolhido um regente, aquele que irá tomar as decisões pelo rei.

.

**N/T: **Hum, acho que até expliquei bem. ACHO. Nunca fui boa em história do Brasil .-.; E É EU SEI QUE ISSO NÃO É CARACTERÍSTICA EXCLUSIVA, MAAAAS, FOI ONDE EU VI COM MAIS ÊNFASE. É.

Continuando.

Sem desculpas pela minha demora. Mas... Eu tenho um motivo SIM. Há. Em um mês e 10 dias, eu estarei juntando TODA a minha tralha e indo para ALEMANHA, yes baby! *-* Então, como podem imaginar, estou mega ocupada com os detalhes finais (e mais importantes) da viagem. Papeladas pra visto, dinheiro, cartões, burocracia, médicos, exames e a lista é longa.

MAS EU POSTEI! *-*

E o único comentário sobre esse cap é. Pqp, como eu odeio o Danzou. Hehe

REVIEW TIME.

**kekedia: **Sim sim, o machado é demais! E só agora eu notei que o link foi cortado, vou ver se consigo arrumar. Enfim, obrigada pela review! *-*

** O.o: **Uma das coisas que me prendeu a essa fic foi a evolução dela em cada capítulo, é realmente muito incrível! Sem contar que é uma coisa mais real, não fica só naquela coisa de Naruto mega foda, evoluindo e descobrindo sobre o passado, Sasuke a mesma coisa só que do lado errado da estrada e Sakura. Que treina, e progride, mas ta só lá, parada. E que bom que você gosta de spoilers, porque eu adoro falar 8D hehe. O mangá ta ótimo, eu também não acompanho MAAAS, valeu a pena :D (não sei porque, seu nome sempre é cortado quando o capítulo é postado ._.)

**ElektraBlack: **Que bom que gostou! *-* A Sakura ta realmente super foda. Ja!

**Kyah-chang: **HEUEHUEHUEH, então, eu posso até te dizer qual é o lance do Kakashi, MAAAAS, seria spoiler. Você se importa? Então lá vai. *******SPOILER***** **Não. Não há nada por trás dos olhares fofos de Kakashi. Na fic eles possuem uma relação bem pai-filha, nada romântico. XD

E É ISSO AÍ AMORES.

Qualquer recomendação crítica e etc, REVIEW (mesmo que seja apenas para um oi :D Amo ouvir vocês *-*)

BESOS.


End file.
